


Mystery Of Love

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2, The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Drama, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fuck my drag right?, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sacrife Chloe ending, Team Spirit, nose ingles y estoy agarrando tags a lo wey q loko, runaways - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: Chris era un chico apasionado al dibujo gracias a su madre, la cual ya no estaba con el, le encantaba pasar el tiempo creando mil historias para el, teniendo su propio mundo de fantasía.Un día de verano, despues de tanta insistencia por parte de su padre, se aventuró en una noche a una aventura la cual no esperaba vivir y un reencuentro que le hizo querer saber mas sobre un misterio... el misterio del amor.





	1. That Year.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia a la que le he puesto mucho cariño, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Espero estar publicando al menos semanalmente, para mantener constante la historia. 
> 
> Oh, una ultima cosa, el fic es un AU donde Daniel y Chris tienen 15 años. 
> 
> Bien, sin mas que agregar ¡Disfruta el fanfic!:D

El verano invadía Beaver Creek, era una noche tibia y el ambiente podía sentirse tranquilo, en esta época del año es donde todos estaban de vacaciones, muchos iban a la playa, con familiares de otro estado o se la pasaban con su familia y amigos. 

En el caso de Chris, prefería quedarse dentro de casa dibujando o leyendo comics, era algo que le encantaba, aunque esto hacia que no conviviera demasiado con demás personas. 

Tu podrías invitarlo a cualquier lado y probablemente diga "Oh, no lo se, hoy tenia planeado practicar mi dibujo" 

Charles adora lo dulce que es su hijo, sabe que nunca tendría problemas con el sobre llegar ebrio o drogado, pero vamos, tomar algo de luz nocturna no esta nada mal ¡Y hacer amigos en fiestas tampoco! 

Bueno, Beaver Creek es un pueblo pequeño y al final cualquier cosa que pasara todos se iban a enterar ¡Sin excepciones! 

Así que, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, todos sabían de que se haría una fiesta, los organizadores presumían de que iba a superar a todas, esta podría ser una oportunidad perfecta para que Chris pudiera salir mas. 

El papá del rubio tuvo como objetivo la habitación de su hijo, al llegar ahí tocó la puerta un par de veces, esperando una respuesta positiva. 

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico pecoso de ojos azules, el cual en una de sus manos se encontraba un lápiz, la intuición de Charles lo llevo a la deducción de que se encontraba dibujando. 

—¿Podría hablar con usted, Leonardo DaVinci? 

Chris mostró una sonrisa ante la pregunta de su padre, invitándolo a pasar a su habitación. 

Charles se sentó en la cama y Chris acomodó la silla que usaba junto a su escritorio para poder escuchar a su papá. 

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? 

—Bueno, después de terminar este dibujo planeaba ver una película, lo usual, es sábado.

Charles soltó un pequeño suspiro, el de alguna forma tenia esperanza de que tuviera en mente salir de casa.

—Oh vamos Chris, haces eso siempre ¡Son vacaciones! Podrías cambiar un poco las cosas, yo escuche que habría una fiesta hoy.

—No lo se, no creo que vaya alguien que conozca. 

—¿Que hay de Kylie y Hal? ¿O Daniel? 

—No he visto a Daniel desde hace tanto tiempo... pero Hal dijo algo sobre una fiesta. 

Bingo, Charles estaba tan cerca que podría ir destapando una cerveza para celebrar su victoria.

—Quizás debas darle una oportunidad a esa fiesta, podrías divertirte y hacer nuevos amigos, solo por esta vez Chris, tal vez mientras no estas... aparezca una caja de colores nuevos, solo digo.

Había dado en el clavo, aunque Chris no estaba tan convencido el soborno lo hizo cambiar se opinión, además ¿Que tan malo puede ser?

—¡Bien, es un trato! 

Charles se sentía como un ganador, había logrado sobornar a su hijo para que fuera una a una fiesta, tal vez eso no se escuche bien pero ¿Que importa? 

Le entregó algo de dinero para lo que pudiera necesitar, tal vez botana, soda, lo que fuera necesario y seguido le des alborotó el cabello. 

—Solo no apagues tu celular, intenta no volver tan tarde y recuerda divertirte, pero no demasiado. 

—Esta bien, es una promesa. 

Charles salió de la habitación de su hijo como si le hubieran entregado un premio nobel, ahora iba a disfrutar ver la televisión mientras Chris se preparaba para irse.

Después de un rato, Chris estaba listo para salir a la fiesta por primera vez y no a un cumpleaños, el rubio se despidió de su padre y le llamó a Hal para tener la ubicación.

Este pensaba que era una broma pero después de tanta insistencia por parte del chico, al final obtuvo lo que necesitaba y se puso en marcha. 

El lugar no quedaba tan lejos, así que decidió ir caminando, el paisaje nocturno para el era tan hermoso, lo llenaba de inspiración. 

Por fin había llegado al lugar de la fiesta, se podía escuchar la música y el ruido desde unas casas antes, estaba seguro de que ahí era el lugar indicado. 

No le gustaba admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, estaba esperando que pasara lo mejor, no quería estropear todo, solo buscaba divertirse.

Al entrar lo primero que logro ver para su suerte fue a Kylie y Hal, dos amigos que por suerte lo conocían lo suficiente como para orientarlo.

—¡Chris! ¿En serio eres tú? ¿O ya estoy muy ebrio? 

—Soy uno de sus dibujos que cobró vida, me llamo Chris 2.0 

—Muy gracioso, guarda tus chistes para otra ocasión ¡Únete a la fiesta! Kylie y yo apostamos cuanto durarías en la fiesta. 

—Yo aposte 13 minutos y Hal 15 minutos ¿Quien crees que gane? 

—No lo se, probablemente ninguno, tontos. 

—Pffft, como sea, las bebidas y botanas están a tu izquierda y los baños a tu derecha ¡Hazme ganar dinero! 

Antes de que ambos se fueran, Kylie se le acercó a Chris y le susurró al oído. 

—13 minutos... 

Chris lo tomó de la nariz evitando que respirara y lo apartó para dirigirse a la mesa de botanas, donde podría comer un poco para después irse. 

Pudo encontrar licor, gomitas de ositos y papitas, probo unas cuantas gomitas pero no le terminaron de agradar, estaban empapada en lo que parecía ser licor. 

Decidió ponerse a comer unas cuantas papas, estas tenían el punto a favor de que no estaban bañadas en licor y decidió agarrar un puño y buscar una silla.

Nunca encontró la silla y termino comiéndose la botana de pie mientras observaba a la gente bailar, ellos de verdad parecían divertirse mucho.

Tal vez podría intentar bailar un poco, además casi nadie lo conocía asi que no debía preocuparse por si hacia el ridículo. 

Y entonces se armo de valor para ir a la pista de baile, la canción que estaba era buena, poco a poco el chico fue soltándose y mezclándose en el ambiente, tal vez las fiestas no eran tan malas.

En realidad el rubio se estaba divirtiendo, la música se apodero de el y no podía evitar bailar, podría acostumbrarse a esto. 

Entre todos los invitado, se encontraba un castaño que estaba divirtiéndose, este parecía que podría estar bailando toda la noche sin que le pagaran. 

Mientras bailaban todos, hubo un pequeño choque entre ambos el cual fue desconcertante, ambos voltearon para ver con que fue lo que chocaron. 

—¡Oye! Deberías te... ¡¿C-Chris?! 

—¿Daniel? 

El pecoso estaba confundido ¿En realidad se trataba de el? ¿O acaso las gomitas empezaron a hacerle efecto? 

Sintió como su mano tuvo contacto con la de su contrario y fue sacado de la pista de baile, en realidad estaba algo confundido y poco a poco su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. 

Daniel tomó un par de vasos, una botella de vodka preparado con jugo de naranja, una bolsa de botana y una manta. 

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Eriksen. 

Daniel le entregó la botana y la manta a Chris para luego llevarlo fuera de la fiesta, el rubio intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando mientras Daniel lo llevaba alejado del lugar, donde puedan estar solos. 

Entonces, terminaron llegando a un lago que estaba cerca de la fiesta, pero no lograba escucharse todo el ruido que provocaba. 

Daniel tomó la manta la cambio por la botella para poder extenderla en el pasto, después de eso se sentó en esta y abrió la botana.

—Siéntate Christopher. 

El chico no comprendía si había hecho algo malo, pero decidió obedecer y se sentó con el chico. 

Al encontrarse a la par, decidió tomar unas cuantas papas, no podía evitar comerlas, aunque Daniel se miraba molesto.

—Ahm... ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? 

—No, no me vengas con "¿Que hay de nuevo viejo?" ¡Dios! Han pasado meses desde que nos hemos hablado y decides ir a una fiesta y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. 

Chris solo escuchaba los reproches de Daniel, no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, solo estaba sirviéndose un poco de lo que había en la botella que Daniel tomó de la fiesta.

— ... después de todo yo siemp— ¡¿Estas prestando atención a caso?!! 

—¿Por que estas tan enojado? Después de todo fuiste tu el que decidió ir corriendo a cualquier otro lado al volver a Beaver Creek. 

—¡No es lo mismo Chris! 

—¡Siempre le preguntaba a Claire por ti! Y lo único que decía era que te habías ido, solo tire la toalla ¿Esta bien? ¿Por que no me buscaste tu a mi? 

Daniel se quedó en silencio, Chris por un lado tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba que estuviera molesto. 

—Bien Daniel, podemos pasarnos toda la noche sobre como estas enojado por que nunca te enteraste que estuve buscándote o podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. 

Chris estaba hablando demasiado extraño, pero por algún motivo el vodka lo hacia mas listo en palabras de Daniel. 

El castaño eligió la segunda opción y se sirvió un poco de la bebida, en el fondo estaba feliz de reencontrase con su amigo. 

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo volviste? 

—Regrese por las vacaciones, lo usual, cuando llegue esperaba verte pero simplemente no te veía afuera.

—¿Sabes tocar puertas? ¿O acaso es algo muy avanzado para ti? 

Daniel le dio un empujón amistoso a Chris mientras ambos soltaron una carcajada. 

—Tu casa parecía vacía, además Claire no me dejaba salir, por suerte hoy pedí permiso a Stephen y ahora soy libre. 

Las horas pasaron como una estrella fugaz, la bebida y la botana se había acabado y sin que se dieran cuenta ya eran pasadas de las 3AM, Chris estaba algo ebrio, era su primera vez en una fiesta y Daniel pudo presenciar su primera vez tomando alcohol, como el nacimiento pero de un alcohólico, ese será un buen tema de conversación.

Decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa, para el pecoso era complicado mantenerse de pie, asi que recibió ayuda de su amigo, el cual lo cubrió a manta y lo llevo con el a la casa de los Reynolds. 

En la mente de Daniel llevarlo con Los Reynolds era lo mejor, no deseaba que Chris llegara a casa y empezara a tirar todo, además de que el castaño tenia experiencia cuidando gente ebria. 

Fue un reto lograr que Chris subiera las escaleras sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Claire y Stephen, el estaba riendo, prefería eso a que vomitara.

Misión cumplida, Daniel logro que Chris pasara desapercibido y los domingos eran día de iglesia, así que todo debía salir bien. 

Chris estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, asi que Daniel lo colocó en la cama para dejarlo descansar, a pesar de estar ebrio y muy confundido el pecoso seguía viéndose como un ángel al dormir. 

Daniel estaba agotado y se recostó junto con Chris, estaba exhausto, habían pasado tantas cosas, asi que decidió descansar, ya que tenía planes que empezaban desde muy temprano, tenían tanto tiempo que compensar. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 

El sol por fin salió de su escondite, los rayos de luz encontraron un lugar donde reflejarse siendo esta el rostro de Chris, lo cual ocasiono que lo despertara. 

A este le costo orientarse, estaba demasiado confundido, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus recuerdos algo borrosos ¿Que era lo que había pasado exactamente?

Volteo a ver a donde se supone que estaba su amigo descansando, el estaba algo asustado asi que lo despertó.

—¡D-Daniel! ¡Daniel! 

El chico movía de un lado a otro al contrario, haciendo que este poco a poco despertara. 

—Chris... vamos... ¿Que es lo que pasa contigo? 

—¿Q-Que fue lo que paso? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Por que mi cabeza da vueltas? 

Daniel hizo lo posible para entrar en razón y darle una explicación, seguida de un golpe por despertarlo. 

—De alguna forma que desconozco fuiste a una fiesta, nos encontramos, te pusiste ebrio asi que ahora tienes resaca y te traje aquí, es la casa de mis abuelos.

Antes de que Daniel pudiera tomar represalia, Chris fue salvado por Sean, que llamó a su hermano menor a desayunar. 

—Tuviste suerte, ve bajando mientras arreglo lo que necesitaremos hoy. 

—¿N-Necesitar hoy? 

—¡Es hora de la reunión de Captain Spirit y SuperWolf! 

El pecoso sonrió, saber que recuperó a un amigo lo ponía muy feliz, pero lo dejaba intrigado que planes tenia Daniel para ambos hoy. 

Chris hizo el intento de bajar hacia la cocina, le costo algo de trabajo pero lo logró al fin y al cabo, orientarse para el fue complicado, pero logro dar con la cocina.

—Muy bien Daniel, disfruta tus wa... ¡¿CHRIS?! 

—C-Creo que ese soy yo. 

Daniel bajó rápidamente al escuchar a Sean gritar, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. 

—Muy bien, quiero una explicación o llamare a Claire y Stephen. 

—¡Un reencuentro! ¿No es genial? Chris y yo nos volvimos a hablar y lo invite a dormir, todo esta bien.

Sean no estaba tan convencido, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esos problemas, asi que simplemente tomó un poco de comida y se marchó a la sala.

Mientras Chris desayunaba, Daniel metía varias cosas a la licuadora, parecían tan al azar que podría tomarse que sería para una broma pesada. 

Daniel hizo el menjurje y se lo entregó al rubio, el cual no parecía aceptarlo. 

—Anda, tómale un trago, te hará bien.

—Gracias, pero prefiero tener que instruir algebra. 

—Muy gracioso, ahora bébelo o terminare que hacerte pasar por invidente. 

Al final, le dio un pequeño sorbo a la abominable mezcla la cual casi le causa la muerte, pero de igual forma le ayudaría a recuperarse. 

—Sabes, hubiera preferido que me patearas mientras dormía. 

Daniel no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de Chris, en serio no esperaba que fuera a exagerar tanto, bueno el decidió comer esas gomitas con vodka en primer lugar. 

Chria revisaba se celular y podía ver que tenía llamadas perdidas de su papá y varios mensajes, el realmente estaba preocupado por el y decidió enviarle un mensaje aclarando todo. 

Daniel acabó rápido su comida, parecía como si estuviera en esas competencias de quien podía comer mas rápido, tal vez deberían ir a alguna un día. 

—Bien, es hora de irnos, este será un gran día. 

—¿Cual es el plan? ¿Hacerme saltar de un acantilado? ¿Ver como arruinas mis dibujos? 

—Ya lo veras, pero por ahora ¡Sin preguntas! En marcha.


	2. Perfect Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de el reencuentro inesperado en una noche muy peculiar, Daniel decide salir de aventura junto a Chris a un destino desconocido para el rubio, ya que el castaño era el que tenía el control de la situación.
> 
> ¿Era acaso un lugar perfecto para ambos o una loca idea que podría llevarlos a los problemas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta con el capítulo semanal como prometí. 
> 
> Esta será mi ultima semana con clases, así que espero tener los capítulos listos mucho antes desde la siguiente semana.
> 
> Por ahora les dejo el capitulo de hoy ¡Espero lo disfruten!:D

Poner a Daniel al mando no la parecía una idea muy inteligente, pero el tenía un plan, probablemente no muy bueno pero era mejor que volver a casa. 

Ambos chicos caminaron hacía una estación de trenes de carga, cerca de un bosque, uno de ellos estaba a punto de arrancar, la maquinaria apenas estaba moviéndose, asi que debían de entrar o pagar pasaje. 

Daniel se subió al vagón sin problemas, volteó a ver a Chris el cual al parecer aun estaba procesando todo. 

—Vamos Chris ¡Ahora o nunca! 

—¡¿Acaso estas loco?! ¡Olvídalo! 

El castaño solo rodó sus ojos, pero no se iba ir sin el rubio así que, debía usar su ultimo recurso, sus poderes. 

Concentró su energía en Chris, poco a poco este fue elevándose y acercándose al vagón, de una forma u otra, lo haría subir. 

—¡D-Daniel! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! ¡¿Estas demente?! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! 

—Tus deseos son ordenes.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo en realidad desde que vio los poderes de Daniel manifestarse ¡Pero nunca los había usado con el! Fue algo que lo puso realmente nervioso, mas que nada por ser algo inesperado.

El castaño dejó caer al rubio en sus piernas, vio que eso era mejor que cayera probablemente en cajas que tuvieran piedras o algo así. 

No podía evitar soltar unas risas, para el la cara de Chris era oro, mientras tanto el pecoso solo se retiró de su regazo, estaba algo molesto, pero mas que eso avergonzado. 

Después de que Daniel dejara de reír, enfocó su atención en el rubio, el cual parecía molesto, tal vez se pasó un poco con las burlas. 

—Oh vamos Chris, solo estaba jugando, no te molestes. 

El chico no respondía, se podría decir que estaba aplicando una ley del hielo a su contrario. 

—Por favor, solo bromeaba. 

Seguía sin respuesta, no esperaba que Chris llegara a enojarse ¿En serio había sido tan malo? 

—Chris, de verdad lo siento, no quería que te enojaras ¿Puedo compensártelo? 

Daniel logró captar la atención del pecoso, el cual se volteó al escuchar que el chico podría obtener una compensación. 

Este se puso a pensar que podría obtener de Daniel, miro fijamente hacia la mochila y luego al chico para darse una idea de algo que pudiera elegir. 

—Quiero... tu brazalete. 

—De ninguna puta manera. 

—Tu me dijiste lo que quisiera, creo que tu brazalete entra en esa categoría. 

Daniel, algo molesto se retiró el brazalete y se lo dio a Chris, no le gustaba la idea de dar sus pertenencias, esperaba que pidiera dinero o algo así. 

—Bien ¿A donde se supone que va este tren? 

—No lo se ¿Arcadia Bay? Creí que tu sabias, me obligaste a subir. 

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo ¡Juguemos a algo! ¿Que tal veo veo? 

—Veo veo... a un idiota que me hizo subir a un tren que va a otra ciudad.

—¿Que tal si jugamos a otra cosa, Capitán Resentido? 

—Me parece bien. 

Daniel estaba pensando que podrían hacer durante su viaje, mientras tanto Chris recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo en espera de una idea.

—¿Estas acostumbrado a pensar verdad? 

—Cállate. 

El silencio volvía en lo que Daniel pensaba, pasaba sus dedos con suavidad en los rizos dorados de el chico, a este no le molestaba, de hecho le gustaba como se sentía en la forma que jugueteaba con su cabello.

—Que te parece si solo hablamos. 

—Una conversación contigo sobrio me parece bien. 

—¿Por que tardaste tanto en volver a Beaver Creek? 

—¿Extrañaste al mejor amigo que pudiste tener? 

—No, solamente pregunto por que quiero ver que te mantenía atado a Seattle para ver si puedo repararlo y hacer que vuelvas. 

—Que gracioso, por lo único que volví es para decirte que tu capa ahora es la nueva alfombra de bienvenida. 

—¡Hey! ¿E-Enserio hiciste eso? 

—¡Por supuesto que no! De hecho... aun la tengo en Seattle, Noah sabe de ella incluso. 

—¿Noah? Ah... 

—¿Acaso estas celoso?

—Se supone que nosotros somos mejores amigos 

—Los mejores amigos no se dejan de hablar por meses 

—¡Fue tu culpa! ¿Querías que te escribiera una carta acaso? 

Daniel apretó las mejillas de Chris para que se callara, sabía que en parte tenia algo de culpa pero no quería admitirlo. 

—Cambiemos de tema ¿Hay una chica que esta detrás de Captain Spirit? ¿Tal vez un chico? 

—No pesco ni siquiera una alergia ¿Que tal tu? 

—Cuando me fui de Seattle deje una fila de corazones rotos, ya me conoces. 

Chris intentó contener la risa ¿Chicas detrás de Daniel? ¿En serio? Eso sonaba mas falso que Beaver Creek siendo interesante. 

—¿De que te ríes? 

—De nada, Don Juan.

Ambos chicos rieron, en serio se la pasaban bien juntos, de verdad se extrañaba mutuamente y pasársela bien juntos.

Chris sacó su teléfono y empezó a buscar música en su repertorio, una indicada para el ambiente que tenían. 

—¿Escuchas a Sufjan Stevens? 

—Oh si, cuando tengo insomnio severo. 

—Oh cierto, no recordaba que eras parte mexicano y que escuchabas rap.

—Eso sonó racista ¡Y ni siquiera es cierto! 

—Bien, igual pondré algo de música ¿Quieres escuchar? 

—Bueno, solo espero no quedarme dormido.

Chris puso una de sus canciones favoritas de Sufjan para compartirla con Daniel, para el cualquier canción de el era un viaje, suele ponerla cuando quiere dibujar, estudiar o simplemente no hacer nada. 

La canción empezó y no pudo evitar sentirse como poco a poco se sentía mas calmado, amaba ver el paisaje mientras escuchaba música.

Daniel seguía jugueteando con su cabello un poco, no pudo evitar fijar su atención en el por un momento. 

Lo miro fijamente a sus ojos castaños, los cuales también lo miraban fijamente, era como si pudiera ver su alma. 

Su pecho no podía evitar sentirse extraño, sus mejillas tenían un color carmesí que resaltaba por sus pálidas mejillas, su corazón tomaba otro ritmo al estar tan cerca de Daniel. 

Prefería no hacerse ideas equivocadas, estaba seguro de lo que sentía era normal, por que eran amigos y así se siente alguien cuando quieres a tu amigo ¿No?

—Luces como un tomate ¿Estas bien Chris? 

—¡No! ¡S-Si! ¡Estoy bien! 

Detuvo la música y se levantó del regazo de Daniel para concentrarse en el paisaje, debía poner su mente en orden antes de continuar el día.

—Sabes... Beaver Creek es muy tranquilo pero ¿Que opinas sobre visitar otras partes? ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Texas? ...¿Seattle? 

Chris estaba procesando la idea ¿Ir a otro lugar? ¿El solo? ¿Acompañado? ¿Una aventura? 

—Tu desearías que fuera a Seattle. 

—Oh vamos, tu desearías que te llevara allá, hay tiendas de arte mas grandes que este pueblo. 

—Un pequeño escape, considerare la oferta. 

—¿Entonces lo pensaras? 

—Solo si tu, ya sabes... vas conmigo. 

Una sonrisa se oreja a oreja se formó en el rostro de Daniel ¡De verdad no podía creerlo!

¿Era el mismo Chris que conoció hace tantos años? ¿El que deseaba ser un Superhéroe para defender toda Beaver Creek? Ahora lo dudaba, pero le agradaba este nuevo Chris.

El tren poco a poco estaba bajando su velocidad, eso significa que ya habían llegado a su destino, Daniel tomó la mano de Chris, era momento de saltar o de ser encontrados por seguridad.

—Bien Chris, es ahora o nunca ¡Salta! 

Algo asustado, siguió a Daniel y saltó del tren en movimiento, afortunadamente ambos estuvieron a salvo, así que todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado. 

—Bien, llegamos a nuestro destino. 

—¿Donde es "nuestro destino" ?

—Eso no importa demasiado, aquí hay un lugar genial donde podemos pasarla bien ¡Vamos! 

El pecoso se dispuso de seguir a su amigo, en realidad nunca había llegado tan lejos, estaba en un terreno inexplorado, era algo tan diferente a lo que había visto.

Después de caminar un rato, lograron topar con un lugar muy apacible, estaba lleno de arboles tan grandes que ni siquiera podía alcanzar una de sus ramas. 

Llegaron a un lugar al aire libre, cercano a un pequeño lago que no parecía tan profundo, tal vez podrían nadar ahí. 

Daniel corría de un lado a otro y Chris intentaba seguirle el paso, ambos podían sentirse como unos niños otra vez, podían ser libres. 

Jugaban, bromeaban, se la pasaban genial, en serio Daniel estaba haciendo de este día uno de los mejores, tal vez debería dejarlo a cargo de la situación mas seguido. 

Decidieron descansar un poco cerca del lago, estaban algo cansados así que estaban recostados sobre una manta que Daniel tenía en su mochila, en silencio, viendo las nubes.

Chris intentaba buscarle una forma divertida a estas, como autos, animales y cosas asi mientras que Daniel solo miraba a diferentes direcciones, a los arboles, al lago y a su contrario.

—Creo que esa nube se parece a un oso. 

—Yo creo que debes de tener un problema como para seguir creyendo que las nubes tienen mas de una forma. 

—¿Ah si? ¿Que forma tienen las nubes Profesor Díaz?

—Pues... ¡De nube! ¿No es acaso obvio? 

—Algo me hace creer que compraste tu titulo por internet. 

Daniel solo rodó los ojos y se levantó, estaba cansado de estar sin hacer nada asi que pensó que era buena idea meterse al lago. 

Entonces poco a poco se despojó de sus prendas, como era parte de su plan parar aquí, en su mochila tenía un traje de baño el cual se colocó, también llevaba uno extra para Chris si quería nadar con el. 

Mientras tanto, el rubio decidió concentrar su atención a cualquier otro lado, el preferia estar acostado relajándose. 

—Vamos Chris, el agua no esta tan helada ¿Que tal si entras? 

—Ni siquiera sabia que vendríamos ¿Quieres que entre en zapatos? 

—Me gustaría verte intentando, pero cuando te canses de poner excusas, puedes tomar el bañador extra que esta en mi mochila. 

Al final, Chris aceptó y una vez mas siguió a Daniel, busco en las pertenencias del chico y encontró lo que buscaba. 

Se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y obviamente los zapatos para proceder a ponerse el bañador, después de eso entró al lago para hacerle compañía a su amigo. 

—El agua esta algo fría.

—Lo siento, no pude venir antes de partir a dejarla calentando.

Chris estaba temblando un poco, era evidente que este tenía algo de frio, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Daniel estaba nadando como pez en el agua, al parecer este era muy bueno, tal vez el pecoso debería aprender un poco. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Estas divirtiéndote? 

—Esto esta bien... ¿Así será en Seattle siempre? Tan tranquilo y solitario. 

—Pffft ¡Para nada! Créeme que allá tendremos tantas cosas que hacer, en serio, espera a que vayamos.

—...¿Volveremos a Beaver Creek? Es que... tal vez extrañare a papá.

—Chris... ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? 

—Es que... no lo se, a veces el suele asustarme, sobretodo cuando esta ebrio. 

—¿No ha intentado pedir ayuda? 

—Solo va por un tiempo y termina recayendo... por ahora el esta bien. 

—¿Que tal si te lastima? 

—Solo son pequeños accidentes, no es nada Daniel. 

—Pero esos pequeños accidentes pueden terminar en grandes problemas. 

Daniel nadó hacia Chris, para poder sostener su mano, le preocupaba en serio la situación con Charles, no quería que saliera herido o peor. 

—No puedes seguir arriesgándote de esa forma, por favor Chris... 

El rubio tenía un dilema ahora, embarcarse a una aventura abandonando donde creció hacia la gran ciudad o quedarse en Beaver Creek junto a su única familia. 

—Aun no lo se Daniel... debo de pensarlo bien. 

—Entonces... estaré esperando tu respuesta. 

Los chicos siguieron divirtiéndose hasta que vieron como el sol poco a poco, decidieron salir del lago y cambiarse. 

Fueron y tomaron un tren de carga de regreso, fue un viaje demasiado tranquilo, Chris se quedó dormido en el pecho de Daniel mientras este estaba atento para no irse de largo. 

En general estaba siendo un día muy bueno, Daniel estaba feliz de poder pasar el día con Chris. 

Le causaba un poco de ternura verlo dormir, el era tan adorable, tenerlo cerca de su pecho era algo extraño, pero en realidad no le molestaba para nada. 

Llegaron al que se suponía era su destino, Daniel despertó a Chris para que pudieran bajar e ir a casa, estaba oscureciendo asi que debían apurar el paso.

Lograron estar en casa antes del anochecer, Daniel decidió acompañar a Chris hasta casa, no quería que tuviera problemas y en caso de que fuera así, poder defenderlo. 

—Gracias por hacer este día genial Daniel... 

—¿Crees que podamos vernos mañana? Tal vez jugar videojuegos o algo así. 

—Espero que si, en todo caso de que no me dejen salir, creo que sabes donde encontrarme. 

Chris entró a casa siendo lo mas cuidadoso posible, pero eso no fue suficiente, Charles logró verlo y estaba muy molesto, también algo ebrio. 

Lo único que se pudo escuchar desde afuera fue lo que parecía un jarrón de cristal rompiéndose y algunos forcejeos.

—¡P-Papá estas lastimándome! ¡Suéltame! ¡N-No quería preocuparte! 

—¡¿Tu crees que no me lastimaste al desaparecer?! Siempre fuiste igual que tu madre.

Daniel deseaba ayudar a su amigo, debía intervenir de una forma para que no saliera herido.


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Daniel tomara una decisión al tratar de ayudar a su amigo, ambos intentan tener una agradable mañana, Chris desea arreglar las cosas con Charles pero Daniel lo desea que el pecoso se quedara con el un poco mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey, mucho tiempo sin verlos!:D 
> 
> De manera rapída y sin rodeos, aqui esta el cap, se que debí subirlo antes pero mejoe tarde que nunca.
> 
> Quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar con el capitulo, tuve un bloqueo sobre como iba a desarrollarlo y por eso tarde.
> 
> Sin mas que decir ¡Disfruten!

El chico logró entrar a la casa de su amigo, pudo ver como Charles estaba forcejeando con Chris. 

Claramente estaban lastimando al pecoso, su padre estaba tomándolo del brazo con demasiada fuerza, trataba de escapar pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—¡N-No hice nada malo! 

Daniel no sabía como reaccionar, debía ayudarlo pero sin usar sus poderes ¿Que era lo que podía hacer? 

El castaño tomó un tazón que se usaba para las llaves y lo única salida que vio fue usarlo. 

—¡Chris, agáchate! 

El rubio volteo a ver al chico por un segundo para luego seguir sus indicación, esto le dio la oportunidad al chico de defender a su amigo.

Entonces el tazón voló por los aires gracias a Daniel e impactó en la cabeza de Charles, el cual logró dar en el blanco. 

Para su suerte, logró aturdir a Charles así que Chris tuvo una oportunidad que aprovechó y soltarse de su padre, este se escondió detrás de Daniel para protegerse en caso de que quisieran lastimarle otra vez. 

—No jodas ¿Chris estas bien? 

—Solo fue un forcejeo... pudo ser peor. 

—Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡Sígueme! 

Daniel se llevó a Chris a la casa de los Reynolds, aprovechando que Charles no podía recuperarse del impacto, lo mejor era que se quedara en un lugar donde pueden protegerlo. 

El chico logro meter a su amigo sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, como el día anterior, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Llegaron a la habitación de Daniel, el castaño le pidió a su contrario que se quedara en lo que llevaba vendas para su brazo. 

Mientras Sean iba bajando logro ver a Daniel apurado así que decidió detenerlo, quería saber que le pasaba a su después de todo, hermano menor.

—Hey, Daniel ¿Todo esta bien? 

—¡No! ¡Si! ¿Por que preguntas? 

—¿Para que son las vendas? 

Al percatarse de que Sean había notado las vendas, Daniel decidió esconderlas en espalda. 

—¡Es un asunto confidencial! Así que no puedo contarte. 

—Oh bien, después de todo solo soy tu hermano mayor el cual te cuida y te protege. 

—No puedo decirte Sean, basta. 

Daniel entró a su habitación para evitar hablar con Sean y retomar su objetivo original, ayudar a Chris. 

—¿Todo esta bien? Te escuche hablando con Sean...

—Si, todo bien, solo molestaba un poco. 

Daniel se sentó a lado de Chris, abrió las vendas y empezó a rodear su brazo con ellas de manera cuidadosa, Charles había sido muy rudo con el. 

—Gracias por ayudarme... otra vez.

Daniel no respondió al agradecimiento del chico, seguía concentrado en atenderlo. 

—En serio mi plan no era involucrarte, creí que todo saldría bien.

El castaño seguía en silencio, no se le veía molesto, aunque tampoco feliz, era algo extraño.

El pecoso decidió no hablar mientras su amigo terminaba de vendarlo, su mirada empezó a vagar la habitación que hace no mas que unas noches era inimaginable para el. 

Finalmente el mayor terminó de sanar a su amigo, el había hecho un buen trabajo, tal vez en Seattle pasaba por muchos accidentes.

—No es la primera vez que pasa ¿Verdad?

—¿Uh?... ¿Y eso que importa? 

—¿Crees que no importa? Dios, estamos hablando de que ya te ha herido antes. 

—Nunca es intencional, solo son pequeños accidentes, ya te lo dije. 

—¿Y si un pequeño accidente se vuelve un pase directo hacia el hospital? O peor aun, a la morgue.

—Se que nunca llegaría tan lejos... pero por favor, no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama, luego el menor decidió acompañarlo, quedándose a su lado.

—Creo que debería ir mañana a ver como esta, después de todo, es mi papá. 

—Creo que es algo de lo que deberíamos hablar mañana, también debo de descubrir una forma de que Claire no se entere que estas aquí.

—Podría entrar por la ventana del patio trasero, no es necesario que me quede. 

—¡N-No! No es seguro, por ahora debes de quedarte aquí. 

—Solo espero no causarte problemas, Daniel. 

Ambos chicos se prepararon para dormir, Chris no pudo sacar absolutamente nada de su casa asi que Daniel le prestó algo para que pudiera dormir.

Se trataba una camisa de Hawt Dawg Man, la cual le quedaba un poco larga al igual que un pantalón de piyama que no usaba.

Ya ambos listos las luces fueron apagadas para poder descansar y recuperar energías para un nuevo día.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 

Nuevamente ambos chicos se encontraron con un amanecer cálido, común de cualquier día de verano, podías ver las aves volar con libertad y a los pequeños animales correr alegremente de un lado a otro.

Los chicos apenas estaban despertándose, hoy era lunes asi que tendrían un problema para salir de casa sin que Claire, Stephen o Sean se entrometieran en sus planes.

Daniel fue el primero en despertarse, aun estaba algo confundido, pero debía volver en sí. 

Se percató que uno de los brazos de Chris se encontraba en su pecho, decidió quitarlo con cuidado para poder levantarse, pero por mas cauteloso que pudo lograr ser, este terminó despertando a su amigo. 

—...Unhhh ¿D-Daniel? 

—Oh bien, estas despierto. 

—Si... eso creo. 

—Puedes seguir durmiendo, debo de pensar en una forma de salir.

Daniel se paró de la cama y se talló los ojos, el contrario tomó la oportunidad de apoderarse de la cobija. 

—¿Cual es el plan para hoy? 

—Aun no lo se... ¿Podríamos quedarnos en casa tal vez? 

Esa sonaba como una buena idea, tampoco debían salir todos los días, podrían relajarse mientras comían botanas o veían una película. 

—Eso suena genial, hace poco salió una película que podríamos ver.

—Y tal vez podríamos... arreglar las cosas con mi papá.

El castaño no estaba muy feliz con esa idea, pero el quería hacer lo correcto, al parecer era algo que nunca cambio de el

—No lo se... ¿Crees que sea lo mejor despues de todo? —Después de la situación de ayer esperaba que Chris esperara un poco antes de volver a casa.

—No lo se, pero no puedo estae viviendo aquí por siempre.

En eso Chris tenía razón, apesar de cuanto disfrutaba su compañía era imposible que se quedara por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano Claire, Stephen o Sean descubrirían su secreto.

La atención se enfocó en la puerta, parecía que alguien intentaba entrar pero gracias al seguro le era imposible.

—¿Daniel? ¿Estas dormido? La abuela me mandó a despertarte. 

—¿Ah? ¡Si, claro, voy bajando! 

—Oh bien, desayuno. 

—Voy a traerte un plato, pero procura esconderte ¿Esta bien? 

Chris se resignó a seguir indicaciones, se envolvió completamente en la cobija y se hizo bolita, dando la ilusión de una cobija hecha un desastre.

Daniel salió de su habitación y bajo para disfrutar su desayuno, todos menos Stephen estaban reunidos para desayunar, ya que el estaba arreglando uno de sus trenes a escala.

Estaba esperando a que Claire le entregara el plato con comida para que pudiera empezar a comer.

—Muy bien ¿Que plan tendrán para hoy?

—Tu abuelo y yo iremos al pueblo, necesitamos comprar comida, así que se quedaran solos ¡Sin peleas! 

Los hermanos voltearon a verse para dedicarse unos cuantos gestos no muy agradables, sin que Claire los viera.

Claire les sirvió el desayuno, se trataba de waffles lo cual era genial, a Daniel le gustaba mucho, se le haría muy difícil no acabarse toda la comida. 

Sean termino su desayuno por completo, puso su plato en el fregadero para retirarse, mientras tanto el menor de los Díaz seguía comiendo lo mas lento que podía.

—¿No tienes hambre Daniel?

—Creo que lo guardare para mas tarde. 

—Pero a ti te encantan los waffles ¿Esta todo bien? —Claire sonaba algo preocupada, siempre que preparaba waffles, Daniel era un huracán y en esta ocasión no era así.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse. 

Daniel se levantó y tomó una servilleta para cubrir su desayuno, mientras tanto Claire se puso a lavar los trastes.

Aprovecho que Claire estaba distraída y antes de marcharse a su habitación, tomó el plato donde estaba su desayuno y se lo llevó con el.

Logro llegar a su habitación sin ser descubierto, entro y le puso seguro para que nadie pasara. 

—Chris, logre traerte de comer. 

El rubio se quito todas las cobijas y almohadas para levantarse de la cama e ir por el plato.

—¿Que es? ¿Que es? —Chris estaba emocionado por saber que platillo le trajo Daniel, en realdad estaba muriendo de hambre asi que aceptaría hasta un zapato como desayuno.

El castaño le hizo entrega del plato y este descubrió que se trataba de un waffle, no era mucho pero al menos no tendría hambre. 

Chris se sentó en una silla y puso el plato en un escritorio que Daniel tenía en su habitación para empezar a comer, mientras tanto el mayor de ambos chicos volvió a acostarse en la cama.

—Claire y Stephen saldrán de compras, así que cuando ellos se vayan podremos salir. 

—¿No tendrás problemas con Sean? 

—Probablemente estará en su habitación, así que todo esta bien.

El pecoso terminó de desayunar la comida que Daniel le había traído y fue a recostarse a lado suyo, ambos estaban en silencio, podía sentirse un ambiente tranquilo. 

Era un dulce momento de calma que compartían ambos, solo podían escucharse las respiraciones de ambos, en ese momento no existían los problemas, el dolor, solo ellos dos.

Mientras ambos chicos seguían recostados, lograron escuchar que un carro había arrancado, probablemente tratándose de el auto de Claire y Stephen, lo que significaba que ambos se habían ido.

—Creo que Claire y Stephen se fueron, debería hacer lo mismo.

Chris intentó levantarse, pero fue Daniel el quien lo detuvo, tomándolo de su mano para evitar que se marchara.

—¡N-No! Deberíamos... quedarnos otro rato. —El castaño trataba de convencer al pecoso, este no entendía si era para protegerlo o solo disfrutaba su companía.

Chris estaba sorprendido, no esperaba para nada esa reacción de Daniel ¿De verdad deseaba que este se quedara? 

Ahora estaba algo nervioso, esto era evidente por el repentino cambio en el color de sus mejillas, tal vez podía quedarse un rato mas con el. 

Volvió a recostarse como su amigo se lo había pedido, pero decidió no soltarlo, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, el castaño no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos celestes de su contrario que lograban resaltar entre su piel suave y pálida llena de pecas. 

El chico llegaba a sentirse algo perdido de todas las maneras  
¿Y si se trataba de amor? ¿Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo acaso? ¿Debería de decirle? ¿Se lo tomaría bien? 

Daniel soltó la mano de Chris y decidió levantarse haciendo que su amigo se exaltara por el, hace un momento estaba tan tranquilo y luego eso había cambiado.

—¿Todo esta bien Daniel?

—Si, todo bien, solo que... ¿Que tal si Claire y Stephen llegan? Creo que lo mejor es irnos.

Y entonces, ambos salieron de la habitación con cuidado, cuidando de no ser descubiertos por Sean.

Lograron salir de casa e ir a su destino, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos para su suerte.

Se encontraban parados justo en la puerta, ninguno de los dos se movía, en realidad estaban muy nerviosos por lo que fuera a pasar.

—¿Estas listo? 

—Solo si no te vas de mi lado.

Entonces, Chris abrió la puerta y Daniel insistió en pasar primero por si acaso.

Charles estaba sentado en una silla del comedor haciendo presión con una bolsa de chicharos congelados en su ojo.

Daniel logro verlo, pero no se acercó a el, Charles lucia algo sorprendido, al parecer no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ayer, probablemente por el alcohol.

Chris asomó su cabeza, este se encontraba detrás de Daniel y inmediatamente como dejo ver su rostro su padre se levantó para ir con el.

—¡Chris! Oh dios, estaba tan preocupado por ti.

Charles le dio un fuerte abrazo a Chris, el cual este correspondió de igual manera.

—No quería preocuparte, lo siento... —Se disculpó casi susrrando, en realidad se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pero si se encontraba con Daniel su tiempo volaba.

—Eso no es importante, me alegra saber que estas bien.

Todo parecía que estaba saliendo bien, ambos llegábamos a creer que el estaría bastante molesto pero no fue el caso.

—Bien, creo que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. 

—¿Uh? ¡E-Espera! —Chris gritó para llamar la atención de su amigo, el cual estaba caminando hacia su casa.

Daniel estuvo a punto de marcharse pero no lo hizo, ya que Chris soltó a Charles para detenerlo. 

—Tu crees que... ¿Podríamos vernos mas tarde? En el árbol donde se encuentra la vieja fortaleza. 

—Claro que si, solo recuerda escribirme.

El pecoso sonrió y le dio la despedida a su amigo, el cual alegre que todo se resolviera de una manera tan pacifica. 

Volvió a casa y sus abuelos aun no regresaban, Sean estaba viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, así que este fue a ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Quien es? 

—Soy yo, Lyla ¿Quien mas podría ser? —Daniel agudizó la voz para el primer comentario, obviamente como una broma aunque no funcionara.

—¡Daniel! Ni siquiera sabía que estabas afuera.

—Pffft, igual ya volví.

—Como sea, seguiré viendo la televisión.

Entonces mientras Sean fue a seguir viendo la televisión, Daniel fue la cocina por una fruta.

Mientras tomaba el alimento del frutero, estaba meditando la situación de hace rato y como se sentía al respecto ¿Debía confiar en su hermano mayor? 

Decidió arriesgarse, tal vez hablar con Sean ayudaría a aclarar su mente, o tal vez tendría con algo que podría usar para chantajearlo, pero se arriesgaría.

Se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano, Sean se percató de la presencia de su hermano lo cual lo irritó un poco. 

—¿Que es lo que quieres Daniel? 

—Sean... ¿Podría hablar contigo? Pero debe ser un secreto.

—Ayer intente hablar contigo y te molestaste 

—Pero es diferente... ¿Puedo confiar en ti?


	4. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel empezaba a dudar de que cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Chris, así que decide buscar consejo de su hermano mayor. 
> 
> En la noche de Beaver Creek se pronostica un hermoso cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas, podría ser que Chris tenga un plan para Daniel, mientras que el otro chico tenga algo que decir cuando vayan a reunirse, mientras presencian las constelaciones sobre sus cabezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, dios, dios, perdonen por tardar de nuevo, este cap lo debí subir el sabado pero en realidad me costó demasiado corregirlo, una disculpa enorme.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten, solo quiero terminar esto, es la 1 AM y bueno ¡Disfruten!

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Daniel se le acercaba a su hermano de esa forma, asi que lo mejor era ser un buen hermano mayor y apoyar a Daniel. 

—Bien enano ¿Que es lo que pasa? 

—No te pasa que... pasas demasiado tiempo con alguien ¿Y de la nada te empiezas a sentie extraño? 

Sean estaba entendiendo a medias a Daniel, aparte de Chris, no creía que pudiera pasar la mayoria de su tiempo con alguien mas. 

—Te refieres a... ¿Amor? 

—¡N-No lo se! Solo es extraño, ni siquiera se como explicarlo. 

—El Dr.Díaz entra en sesión, es hora de llegar al fondo de esto.

En serio no encontraba la manera de como decirle a su hermano como estaba su mente, ese chico de piel pálida y ojos celestes logró ponerlo de cabeza desde su reencuentro.

—Daniel ¿Que es lo que sientes al ver a esta persona? 

—Todo es tan raro... ¿Así debes sentirte cuando te gusta alguien? 

—Nadie termina de comprender el amor, solo lo disfrutas, debes de seguir tu corazón, pero nunca demasiado.

La idea de que en un par de semanas ambos deberían de separase era un dolor constante, el no deseaba dejarlo en Beaver Creek, no podría hacerle eso a su pequeño ángel.

—¿Que pasa si sientes que vas a decepcionar a todos? ¿Es un error entonces?  
—Enano, nunca podrás saber que puede pasar si no lo intentas, así que tienes dos opciones, estar aquí imaginando mil y un escenarios sobre las cosas que pudo decir o tomar el valor y si tienes un poco de suerte, conseguir que te corresponda.   
Hablar con Sean lo ayudó un poco a poner las cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza, nunca estuvo en sus planes enamorarse de su mejor amigo, pero si el sentía lo mismo ¿Que importaba lo demás?

—Tal vez me este entrometiendo demasiado pero... ¿Como es la persona que te gusta? ¿Acaso sigue siendo Lyla?

El menor de los hermanos no pudo sentirse algo avergonzado, nunca se imaginó que tendría que enfrentarse a la situación de decirle quien le gustaba.

—¡N-No puedo decirte! 

—Oh vamos ¿Después de nuestra charla en serio no puedo saber? Confía en mi.

Daniel ya había confiado en Sean para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, así que confiarle otra cosa no podría ser un error, después de todo, son familia. 

—Se trata... de Chris. 

Sean no estaba del todo listo para ese balde de agua fría que acababa de recibir. 

—¿Chris? ¿El vecino? ¿E-El hijo de Charles? 

—Si, si, ese mismo, puedes burlarte mientras yo no este. 

Sean se acercó a su hermano menor para darle un abrazo, esto tomo desprevenido a Daniel, pero al final termino correspondiéndole. 

—Gracias por confiar en mi, enano. 

Sean terminó soltando a Daniel para alborotarle el cabello un poco y dejar que se marchara. 

Mientras tanto, Daniel se sentía tan aliviado de poder confiar en alguien, ser honesto sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien, tal vez debería comenzar a pedir consejo de Sean mas seguido, además de que sus abrazos son reconfortantes.

Subió a su habitación y reposó un poco hasta que la noche llegara, también podía hacerse el dormido para no bajar bolsas de compras.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

La noche por fin hizo acto de presencia en el pequeño pueblo, algunas estrellas ya podían apreciarse en el cielo nocturno dejando una hermosa vista, común como siempre en las noches de verano.

Daniel por fin había recibido el mensaje de su amigo diciendo que se reunieran en el patio trasero, así que a toda prisa, decidió salir de su habitación para ir al punto de reunión. 

En cuanto salió pudo observar a lo lejos que ya lo estaban esperando, a pesar de que la noche fuera tan amenazante y la oscuridad abrazara cada lugar del pequeño pueblo, para el castaño Chris era una estrella que lograba resplandecer siempre.

Este estaba distraído recargado en el tronco de un viejo árbol, metido en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, esperando pacientemente a que el castaño hiciera acto de presencia. 

Daniel fue acercándose de una manera cautelosa a su amigo, su plan era asustarlo un poco, este pensaba que podría ser divertido. 

Asustar a Chris le recordaba un poco a los días donde ambos era unos niños y se la pasaban jugando a ser superhéroes y divirtiéndose, esos sin duda eran buenos recuerdos.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su amigo, pero este despegó la vista del celular en el momento exacto, descubriendo a Daniel.

—¡Oh, estas aquí! Eh... ¿Que estabas planeando hacer? 

—¡N-Nada! ¿Que es lo que pasa?

—Pensaba que tal vez... podríamos estar en la fortaleza que esta en el árbol, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sin importar el paso de los años o el clima, la fortaleza siempre logró mantenerse de pie, lo cual era muy genial ya que ese lugar estaba lleno de tantos recuerdos. 

Daniel aceptó la propuesta de Chris y ambos decidieron seguir, siendo el rubio el que fue primero para el castaño seguirlo.

Chris ya no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes en ese lugar, pero de vez en cuando iba para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden , asi que el lugar no era un completo desastre. 

Al castaño le dio un pequeño aire de nostalgia volver a la fortaleza del árbol donde vivieron tantas aventuras hace algunos ayeres atrás. 

—Todo sigue igual que antes después de todo este tiempo. 

—Ya no suelo venir tan seguido, pero es lindo regresar de vez en cuando.

Daniel se sentó cerca del balcón que la fortaleza aun mantenía para observar el cielo estrellado que se encontraba en esa noche. 

—Debe ser genial ver las estrellas siempre desde aquí.

Después de ese comentario, el rubio decidió unirse a su amigo y mantenerse a su lado, dándose un momento para apreciar el regalo que el universo les estaba dando esa noche. 

—¿Sabes? Extrañaba hacer todo esto... pasar momentos agradables disfrutando la tranquilidad. 

Por un acto torpe de ambos, sus manos llegaron a encontrarse, pero en lugar de tomar distancia, la elección de ambos fue quedarse tal como estaban. 

Chris terminó por recargar su cabeza delicadamente en el hombro de Daniel, mientras seguían observando el firmamento juntos, en realidad ninguno de los deseaba que el momento terminara.

Daniel amaba ver como esos hermosos ojos color celeste se iluminaban al ver la maravilla de la noche, sin importar los años estos aun llenos de inocencia.

—¡Mira Daniel, en el cielo! —Chris subió su mirada, dirigiéndose al firmamento.

Un fenómeno inesperado había pasado en la noche que se encontraban, se trataba de una estrella fugaz que había pasado, iluminando por un segundo toda la ciudad. 

Como si de unos niños pequeños se tratase, ambos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, pidiendo cada uno su deseo al tan mágico cuerpo celeste. 

—¿Tu también pediste algo? 

—No es nada importante... y si te lo digo, no va a pasar. 

Entonces ambos decidieron mantener sus deseos en secreto, para asegurarse de que estos fueran a suceder. 

El silenció que se había ocasionado entre ellos paso de volverse a un momento tranquilo a algo medianamente incomodo. 

Daniel le estaba dando vueltas al asunto, ese era el momento perfecto para ser honesto ¿O lo mejor era esperar? 

Era poco tiempo el que les quedaba juntos y era incierto si ambos huirían juntos hacia ese futuro tan misterioso.

Entonces ya era la hora de decirle a Chris como se sentía, cuando había significado todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, que en realidad no estaba molesto con el por distanciarse tantos meses, si no con el mismo por no buscarlo.

—Chris... ¿Puedo decirte algo? 

—¿Que es lo que ocurre Daniel? 

El castaño se quedó en blanco, todo lo que sentía había desaparecido de un segundo a otro, debía buscar una excusa para no decirle nada.

—¿Podríamos bajar? Se esta haciendo de noche y olvidé de pedirle permiso a Claire. —Daniel pudo sentir un golpe mental proveniente de el mismo por arruinar el momento ¿En que estaba pensando?

—Oh, esta bien...

Chris fue el que bajó primero de la fortaleza en el árbol, después de llegar a tierra firme, espero a su amigo, lo entristeció un poco que ese lindo momento terminara. 

—Entonces... ¿Eso es todo por esta noche? 

—Si, eso creo.

—Bien... ¿Te veo mañana? 

Chris se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa en su rostro, por mas corto que hubiera sido el momento, en realidad lo disfrutó.

El rubio estaba por marcharse y entrar a su casa, tal vez se pondría a dibujar o algo para despejar su mente.

—¡Chris, espera!

Esto hizo que el chico se detuviera, para dar media vuelta lentamente y observar a quien lo había llamado.

—¿Que es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—¡No, no es así! 

—Creí que estaba todo bien ¿Que fue lo que paso? —Estaba llegando a sentirse abrumado, debía irse pero le pidió que se quedara un poco mas ¿Que juego estaba jugando?

—Debo decirte algo ¡P-Pero no quiero gritarlo!

Chris fue el que decidió acercarse, a un paso algo lento y calmado poco a poco terminar la distancia que se encontraba entre ambos.

—Soy todo oídos.

Daniel estaba algo nervioso, en ese momento tenia la atención de su amigo y tantas cosas que decirle.

El castaño se fijó en los celestes ojos del rubio, poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, mientras observaba con detenimiento el rostro lleno de pecas, las cuales eran comparables al cielo estrellado que estaba sobre ellos en esa precisa noche.

—Chris... 

El pecoso seguía atento a cada movimiento de Daniel, sentía todas sus emociones a flor de piel, el castaño tomó las manos de su contrario con delicadeza.

Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, lo cual indicaba que estaba a punto de mencionar lo que no se había atrevido a confesarle hasta hoy.

—Me gustas... 

El menor estaba atónito, no se imaginaba ni en un millón de años que Daniel, su mejor amigo de tanto tiempo, tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por el.

Chris nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir ese tipo de amor, volverse tan cercano a alguien, estar tan seguro de que todo iba a estar bien con tan solo saber que esa persona se encontraba a tu lado, esas cosas no parecían ser para el... hasta que llegó Daniel de regreso a su vida.

Estaba intentando procesar toda la situación en la que estaba ¿En serio no se trataba de una broma pesada? 

—Daniel... N-No se que decir.

 

—Solo... olvídalo, no debí de haberlo dicho.

Daniel estaba totalmente devastado, en algún momento llegó a creer que estaba haciendo todo bien, que Chris en algún momento sentía lo mismo y que tal vez... podrían esta juntos.

Podría jurar que sintió su corazón quebrarse por mitad, en realidad el estaba evitando tener esos sentimientos hacia su amigo, pero le termino siendo imposible, estaba completamente atrapado por sus encantos.

No queria hacer sentir mal a su amigo o darle lastima, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo por lo que acababa de confesarle, tal vez podrían olvidarlo y seguir con su amstad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y entonces fue cuando soltó las manos de su contrario, fue algo tan estúpido arriesgarse y creer que ese era el momento o la forma de expresar todo lo que sentía.

Poco a poco, se estaba alejando para marcharse, culpándose por la decisión tan precipitada que había tomado, sintiéndose como un verdadero estúpido que arruinó todo.

Chris deseaba ir tras el, pero su miedo se lo impedía, en el momento que se quedó solo en medio del patio, en la oscuridad de la noche no pudo evitar sentirse... frágil.

No deseaba quedarse ahí, así que volvió a ver a su amigo, el cual estaba apunto de entrar a su casa, ya no quedaba nada mas que hacer por ahora.

El volvió a su casa, en ese momento este tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, estaba perdido en un mar de emociones del cual no podía salir.

Al entrar a casa, el rubio fue directo a su habitación, se encerró en ella y se tiró a la cama para intentar no pensar en nada.

Pero por mas que luchara por mantener su mente en blanco, no daba resultado, las palabras de Daniel no podían salir de su cabeza.

¿Por que lo había lastimado? ¿Que era lo que en realidad sentía? ¿Todo en la vida debía ser así de confuso? 

Sentía como todo se nublaba cada vez mas, pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos para terminar cayendo fuera de su rostro.

Su celular vibró, indicando que tenía un mensaje, este decidió ver de quien se trataba, siendo el destinatario de este, Daniel.

—Hey Chris... ¿Todo bien?

No, para el rubio en ese momento nada estaba bien, estaba lleno de frustración y de tantas cosas que nunca había llegado a sentir de una forma tan intensa, pero no deseaba culpar a nadie, ni siquiera a su amigo.

—Si, todo bien. 

—Lo siento por lo de esta noche, no quería que todo terminara así.

—No te disculpes, no paso nada.

—¿Estas seguro de eso?

—Si, en serio.

—Uhm... ¿Crees que nos podamos ver mañana? 

—No lo se... ¿Podrías darme un par de días? 

—Lo siento, no quería estropear todo Chris...

—Solo necesito aclarar mi mente si? estaré bien.

Tal vez volver a verse podría ser lo ideal, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era esperar un poco, a que su corazón deje de sentirse tan confundido y pesado.

Después de responder ese ultimo mensaje, seguía sin poder sacarse al castaño de su mente, pero ahora no solo se trataba de cosas que habían pasado hoy, si no de días atrás.

Su reencuentro después de tantos meses en esa fiesta, cuando fueron de aventura juntos y se subieron a ese tren, en el camino disfrutando de la música mientras estaba acostado en su regazo.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar secreto el cual parecía estar reservado solo para ellos dos y ambos se divirtieron como si fueran un par de niños otra vez.

Logró defenderlo de su padre cuando estaba a punto de lastimarlo y darle un lugar para quedarse, cuidando de el como nadie lo había hecho en tanto tiempo.

O los momentos de calma que pasaban juntos, disfrutando además del silenció, la conexión tan extraña que tenían ambos, que con un suspiro o con un gesto podían decirse todo.

Tal vez Chris estaba confundido y no podía notar la relación tan especial que tenía con Daniel, tal vez después de todo... puede sentir lo mismo que el sin saberlo.


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confusión, las dudas, el temor se hacian presentes dejando en la cuerda floja la amistad del ya conocido par.
> 
> ¿El fiel fantasma de Daniel terminara marchandose de su vida o se quedara a su lado después de todo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Solo quiero disculparme nuevamente por tardar demasiado, espero ser mas rapido con el proximo capitulo. 
> 
> Oh, nos estamos acercando a la mitad de la historia supongo, pero ese es otro tema ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

Estaban en la cúspide de la noche, un conocido rubio se encontraba en su habitación luchando contra el mismo y todos los sentimientos encontrados que estaban en su pecho.

En ese momento el estaba tan herido, tan vacío por lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas aunque no fuera culpa de nadie, este se sentía horrible.

La luz de las estrellas se asomaba por la ventana del chico, el único consuelo que tenia en ese momento, el vasto firmamento lleno de constelaciones. 

Poco a poco este cada vez se quedaba sin fuerzas para mantenerse despierto, ya no tenia lagrimas para derramar, pero seguía sin sentirse tranquilo. 

Finalmente, el chico cayó rendido por el cansancio que sentía, llegando por fin a tener el descanso que merece, esperando lo mejor para el mañana.

•~•~• 

Aunque la mañana ya estaba haciendo presencia, el rubio estaba en un profundo sueño, intentando descansar lo mas que pueda, lo cual no pudo lograr ya que fue interrumpido.

Se había encargado de cerrar la cortina la noche anterior así que los rayos del sol que siempre intentaban colarse en su ventana no pudieron despertarlo ¿Entonces que fue lo que paso? 

No fue la luz, no fue su cuerpo que le impidió seguir durmiendo, tampoco fue un desastre natural que lo obligara a levantase, se trataba de su papá, el cual lo llamó para desayunar.

—¡Chris, hora de desayunar! 

El chico prefería seguir durmiendo, pero era demasiado temprano para hacer enojar a su padre, así que tomó la opción de ser un buen hijo y levantase de la cama por mas que se le dificultara. 

Se deslizó al borde de su cama buscando con su mirada aún adormilada sus pantunflas para poder salir de la habitación, miraba de izquierda a derecha por todos lados pero sin resultado.

Decidió aventurarse a la cocina con solo el par de calcetines que usaba para dormir y no hacer esperar mas a su padre.

Se levantó de la cama y lentamente caminó hacia la puerta para girar el picaporte y al abrirla, encontrar a su padre sirviendo el desayuno, el cual se trataba de su famoso huevo revuelto.

—Esta vez no tuve que llamarte tantas veces como costumbre. 

Chris solo se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía el viejo comedor para tomar su plato sin decir nada al respecto, le dió una mirada rápida a su padre el cual ya ni siquiera hacía el intento de ocultar la lata de cerveza que se estaba bebiendo.

El rubio le intentaría decir algo como "No es bueno beber demasiado" o "¿Por que tan temprano?" Pero en realidad sus comentarios preocupándose por Charles no tenían ningún efecto.

Este solo pondría una estúpida excusa de su pequeño repertorio para seguir bebiendo y terminar dormido en su sillón. 

Chris solo empezó a picotear su desayuno con el tenedor después de comer dos bocados de este, no era que le disgustara la comida de Charles, solo que no se sentía con hambre. 

El chico tenía entendido de que la comida mas importante del día era el desayuno, pero pensó que podría guardarlo para después, cuando tuviera mas apetito.

Se levantó de la mesa y tomó el plato para guardarlo en el microondas, ahí se mantendría hasta que decidiera calentarlo. 

Fue de regreso a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, su cabeza empezó andar vueltas, tal vez por que no había desayunado y casi no tenia energía.

Su mente seguía buscando una respuesta para esa mezcla de sentimientos tan rara que sentía en su pecho, quería darle una respuesta clara a Daniel pero antes debía aclarar su mente. 

El ya sabia muy bien que hablar de este tema con su padre no era una gran opción, este podria ponerse algo pesado con el tema sobre si le gustaban los chicos, sobretodo cuando el suele ponerse a beber. 

Deseaba evitarse la vergüenza o cualquier incomoda situación con Charles, tampoco podía preguntarle a Daniel, el cual acostumbraba a ser su brújula. 

La única opción que le parecía medianamente buena, era investigar por su propia cuenta, en la vasta y accesible red. 

Para él en ese momento era mejor evitar tener "La charla" con su padre; pues si estaba sobrio sería incómodo o no se lo tomaría en serio estando ebrio.

El chico no estaba tan seguro de que tan confiable podría ser el internet, era muy bueno cuando necesitaba buscar consejos de anatomía para sus dibujos o tenia que investigar vida y obra de una persona que falleció hace tantos años pero como es tarea, debías hacerlo.

Y entonces, usando el buscador de su teléfono, empezó a investigar varias definiciones de amor, esperando que eso le ayudara a aclarar sus dudas. 

Leía y leía cada definición, cada artículo, cada nota y seguía un poco confundido, en realidad era algo demasiado complejo.

Era una simple palabra que lograba representar una emoción que significa tanto para las personas, decían que era algo dulce, lindo, salvaje, un sentimiento el cual era una especie de atracción.

Otros decían que el amor en realidad solo son químicos y hormonas provocados al ver una persona, una droga provocado por el mismo cuerpo.

En realidad esto no ayudaba mucho a Chris ¿Por que no podría ser todo mas simple? Que su corazón pudiera ser claro tan solo esta vez y poder iluminarlo. 

Bueno, en realidad esto no parecía funcionar así, logrando que el pecoso llegara a frustrarse, siendo tan difícil saber si en realidad lo que sentía por Daniel no se trataba de una linda amistad de años, si no algo mas. 

Una notificación llegó al celular de Chris, tratándose esta de un mensaje de Daniel. 

Esto lo puso un poco nervioso, toda la noche se la paso confundido, dudando de el mismo e inventando mil y un cosas que según el pasaban por la mente de Daniel gracias ser un chico escuálido, inseguro y torpe. 

Revisó el mensaje por la barra de notificaciones para ver de que se trataba.

—Hey Chris, por accidente llegó un paquete que es para ti aquí ¿Quieres que vaya dejarlo? 

Chris pensó con cuidado una respuesta, algo para evitar que Daniel pudiera sacarle un tema de conversación.

No quería que el caos en su mente le hiciera una mala jugada y tampoco quería involucrar al chico, por mas que lo necesitara, deseaba mantener su distancia.

—No te preocupes, pasare por el mas tarde ¡Gracias por avisar!.

Dejó caer su teléfono cerca de su almohada, manteniendo su cabeza ocupada con la misma duda que daba vueltas por su mente.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no esperaba visitas asi que la curiosidad lo impulsó a investigar de quien se trataba, además de no querer problemas con su papá por no atender la puerta.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, pudo escuchar el segundo golpeteo en la puerta y con ello los quejidos de Charles, así que se apuró para ir a la puerta y abrirla.

—¡Entrega express! —El chico que tocaba la puerta se trataba de Daniel, el cual tenía en sus manos el mencionado paquete.

—¡¿D-Daniel?! 

—No pareces feliz de verme... bueno, pensé que podría ahorrarte el viaje y traerte el paquete. 

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte Daniel, pero no era necesario. —Chris tomó el paquete, si era sincero en realidad no podía recordar que era lo que había pedido, asi que le causaba curiosidad abrir la caja. 

—En realidad... quería saber si todo estaba bien, ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto? 

Chris entendió las verdaderas intenciones de Daniel, no se sentía molesto por que en realidad, aunque fuera un solo día que estuvieran separados, se sentían tan largos y vacíos.

Pero no podía mentirle a la cara, decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaba tan claro para el y tenía una respuesta. 

—No lo se aun, creo que mi mente esta mas hecha un desastre que tu propia habitación.

—No esta hecha un desastre, solo es mi estilo de decoración. —Daniel trataba de defenderse, aunque él sabía muy bien que Chris tenía razón.

Chris soltó un pequeño suspiro, no tenía mas que decir pero a la misma vez, sentía que separarse un par de días era lo mejor.

—Daniel... ¿Por que todo debe ser tan confuso? —El rubio buscaba la forma de no mirar al chico a los ojos, no sentía que pudiera soportarlo.

—Chris, no quiero que te tortures con eso, por favor... ¿Déjalo si? 

El castaño tal vez estaba en lo correcto, tal vez era un tema que debía dejar, ya se sentía abrumado al intentar buscar esa respuesta. 

—Pero no podre estar tranquilo si no lo descubro, solo dame algo de tiempo, es lo único que te pido. 

Daniel soltó un suspiro, seguía pensando en que se precipitó demasiado al confesarle sus sentimientos a Chris, este no quería alejarlo y lo termino haciendo causándole dudas sobre que sentía.

—Chris, por favor, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

Daniel parecía contener la frustración en ese momento, en verdad deseaba que Chris dejara el tema y pudieran salir como antes siendo los amigos que eran, aunque el rubio estaba muy aferrado a descubrir lo que sentía.

—Te prometo que no será así Daniel, pero solo compréndeme, es lo único que pido. 

El castaño termino aceptando la petición de su contrario, pero de igual forma no evitaba que ambos seguirían siendo distantes por lo menos un par de días. 

Chris despidió a Daniel para cerrar la puerta y hacer sus deberes, mientras tanto el castaño fue de regreso a la casa de los Reynolds, sintiéndose algo afligido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Daniel con mucha facilidad logró entrar a la casa y escabullirse de sus abuelos y su hermano mayor para llegar a su habitación.

Al chico no se le caracterizaba para nada por ser alguien frágil, el era muy impulsivo y alocado, podría decirse que había una chispa especial en el.

La dichosa chispa no se encontraba, en su lugar fue reemplazada con tantos sentimientos como la frustración o el odio de ser quien era, porque nada salió como deseaba.

Se tiró en su cama, la cual se encontraba algo desordenada, el chico se volvió un desastre en tan poco tiempo.

Tomó su teléfono unos instantes, buscando rápidamente en las distintas aplicaciones que tenía su reproductor de música.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero en realidad las canciones que escuchaba Chris eran muy disfrutables, por mas que no fuera su estilo.

Puso un álbum al azar para luego dejar el celular al borde de la cama, podía sentir tantas cosas en ese momento.

La calma mezclada con la tristeza predominaban en ese momento, por su mente llegaban a pasar tantos pensamientos que empezaban a abrumarlo.

Era curioso como Daniel había mencionado que no valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto, pero el no poder sacar el tema de su cabeza tampoco.

Pero no era por el hecho de que parecía haber arruinado todo, tampoco o por intentar algo para arreglarlo.

Pero estaba relacionado con la melodiosa canción que reproducía el teléfono de Daniel. 

El mensaje de esta era triste, pero realmente no prestaba tanta atención.

En realidad el dueño de sus pensamientos seguía siendo el pecoso de pálidas mejillas y ojos celestes.

Le gustaba pensar que en ese momento tal vez este llegaría a encontrarse a su lado, en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía, por mas que la realidad fuera otra.

Tenían tantos planes que hacer antes de que se acabara el verano y Daniel tuviera que volver a Seattle y no regresaría hasta el invierno, serian largos meses sin volver a verse, sin abrazarse, sin estar ambos relajados disfrutando el silencio de la habitación. 

Pero de igual forma, ahora le asustaba un poco el futuro ¿Que podría hacer sin su otra mitad que al menos le aconsejara de lejos?

En eso, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, para luego dar paso a escuchar una familiar voz.

—Daniel, enano... ¿Estas ahí? ¿Esta todo bien? —Se trataba de Sean, el cual busca noticias sobre su pequeño hermano.

Podía notarse un tono de leve preocupación en su voz, tal vez solo deseaba saber como estaba Daniel, el no se acercó a el antes de dormir para contarle como le fue con Chris.

—¡Sean vete, no estoy de humor! —  
Daniel trataba de alejar a su hermano, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que interrumpiera en ese momento tan personal. 

—Vamos enano, podemos hablar.


	6. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel después de la montaña rusa que han sido los ultimos días cuando decidió arriesgarse con Chris estaba totalmente devastado, pero tal vez Sean tenía un plan para ayudar a superar esas emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!~
> 
> Este probablemente sea mi ultima publicación del año, tenia el cap escrito tal vez desde ¿Agosto? Nevermind, me alegra poder publicar esto y bueno, tambien tengo el cap 7 esperando corrección asi que... tal vez no los haga esperar.
> 
> So, esperen igual drabbles para enero~
> 
> Disfruten el cap. :^)

Daniel seguía negándose a aceptar que su hermano entrara a la habitación, aún por buenas que fueran sus intenciones; lo único que deseaba era estar a solas.

—¡Sean, no voy a abrirte! —Daniel repitió molesto, pidiendo que el mayor de los hermanos Díaz se marchara, pero este hacía caso omiso.

—Vamos Daniel, soy tu hermano mayor, solo quiero ayudarte.

El chico en el fondo, deseaba desahogarse con alguien, sacar todo eso que estaba en su pecho y que lo atormentaba, haciéndole sentir ahogado en su propio mar de emociones del cual era imposible salir.

Después de todo, Sean era su hermano, así que estaba seguro de que podía confiar verdaderamente en el.

—¡Como sea! —Daniel terminó resignándose, dando luz verde a que su hermano se adentrara a hacer lo que estuviera planeando.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico algo mayor, el cual con algo de cautela trataba de acercarse a donde se encontraba su hermano menor, el cual no se sentía motivado desde hace un par de días.

—Enano ¿Que es lo que pasa? —Sean estaba intentando averiguar cual era el problema de Daniel, ya que deseaba ayudarlo.

Daniel se quedo en silencio, como si esperara que algo para decir se le ocurriera y así podría recibir el consejo de Sean, aunque la última ocasión, al seguirlo no obtuvo los resultados que esperaba.

Sean esperaba la respuesta de Daniel, la cual no parecía llegar pronto, provocando que la música tan tranquila y melancólica se sobrepusiera ante el silencio de la habitación.

El mayor de los lobos Diaz se sentó al borde de la cama de Daniel, no decía nada al respecto, como si en ese momento intentara descifrar la situación de su pequeño hermano.

Realmente conocía muy bien a Chris para saber que clase de canciones tenia en su reproductor, las cuales era las que Daniel escuchaba en ese momento, asi que la logica de hermano mayor lo llevó a una sólida conclusión.

—Daniel... ¿Paso algo con Chris? ¿Algo que quieras sacar de tu pecho? 

—¡Todo fue un desastre! En realidad quise arriesgarme, creyendo que sentía lo mismo... pero él no sabe si es así, obviamente me odia, lo arruiné completamente. —Daniel estaba afligido por la situacion que tenía con Chris; en realidad el rubio simplemente le dijo que estaba confundido y que le diera tiempo, pero la ansiedad de su posible respuesta lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro lentamente.

—Enano, relájate por un momento ¿Si? Estás ahogándote en un vaso de agua, necesitas ver la situación claramente ¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te dijo? ¿Un ''No'' para cerrarte la puerta en la cara acaso? 

—Me dijo que... necesitaba mas tiempo. —El castaño soltó un suspiro, por que en realidad Sean tenía razón, estaba haciendo un drama cuando el pecoso simplemente deseaba aclarar su mente.

Sean le dio un abrazo a su hermano para reconfortarlo, el cual aceptó sin pensarlo. Daniel estaba menos afligido después de recibir la ayuda del mayor; realmente sabía que podía confiar en él.

Daniel se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer de sus ojos e intento sonreír para Sean, el último consejo de Sean fue decirle que no pensara en el tema, así los días pasarían más rápido, así que ahora el castaño tenía una nueva meta: no pensar por ninguna circunstancia en Chris, hasta que este estuviera listo para volver a hablar.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Daniel pasó un par de días haciendo una lista de cosas por hacer las cuales fue cumpliendo cada día, una de las actividades de la lista se trataba de dar un paseo por la ciudad junto a Sean, tal vez salir casualmente con su hermano podría ser una buena idea y así Sean no se la pasaría chateando con sus amigos del amanecer hasta el anochecer; igual podrían convivir juntos como antes lo hacían en Seattle, ya que desde que llegaron a Beaver Creek la única convivencia que han tenido son los consejos amorosos de Sean.

Al castaño le llega a sorprender lo sabio que puede llegar a ser, siendo que recuerda con claridad en algunas ocasiones que este ensayaba en el espejo como hablarle a las chicas y hasta un trato que hizo con Lyla donde si ambos llegaban a estar solteros después de los 30, se volverían pareja. 

 

—¡Sean! ¿Estás listo para irnos? Podrían cerrar la heladería en cualquier momento, debemos irnos. — Daniel se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, esperando que su hermano mayor bajara finalmente de su habitación para poder irse. 

Y en eso, el mayor de los hermanos lobos por fin hizo acto de presencia, con una vestimenta casual, unos jeans algo gastados, pero que parecían nuevos si lo comparabas con la sudadera que llevaba puesta, la cual era azul marino, con un lobo y la palabra ''SQUAD''.

—Bien, ya estoy listo. 

La atención de Daniel estaba en la sudadera de Sean, ya que trataba procesar como después de tanto tiempo, esa sudadera seguía, al parecer siendo parte de su piel.

La confusión del castaño le pareció algo graciosa al mayor. Realmente tenía mucha historia con esa sudadera, ya que era su favorita, pero a Daniel le pareció verla por última vez en un recuerdo lejano.

—Ah... uh... solo hay que irnos, no quiero hablar de... esa cosa. 

—¿Hablas de mi sudadera? Oh, creí que te gustaría. —Sean trataba de lucir algo triste para hacer sentir mal a Daniel pero lo único que logro fue sacarle una pequeña carcajada.

Después de eso, ambos se despidieron rápidamente de los abuelos para encaminarse a la heladería de Beaver Creek, donde tienen el especial helado de Chock-O-Crisp, a Daniel de tan solo imaginarlo se le ponían los nervios a flor de piel.

En esa ocasión decidieron tomar el autobús así que no fue un viaje particularmente largo, pero siempre era agradable ver el paisaje de verano durante el camino, el sol brillando haciendo que los grandes árboles frondosos produzcan refrescante sombra; realmente era un ambiente diferente al de Seattle, sobretodo porque en Beaver Creek hacía un poco mas de calor. 

Sean pidió la parada y ambos se bajaron del autobús, llegando a una plaza algo pequeña, junto a un pintoresco parque. Daniel de tantas veces que escapaba tenía algo de conocimiento sobre donde estaba la heladería, lo cual ayudaría a Sean ya que este era un completo ermitaño, siendo que las únicas veces que sale de la casa de los Reynolds era cuando su abuela le ordenaba sacar la basura.

—¡Sean, es por aquí! —Daniel se apresuró hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña plaza que habían observado antes, mientras que Sean iba detrás de él, con algo de prisa para no dejar solo a su hermano menor. Este ya podría ser todo un adolescente pero nunca dejaría de ser el ''enano'' para el mayor de los Díaz.

Siendo Sean el que compraría los helados en esta ocasión, Daniel llegó rápidamente a la heladería y se dispuso a esperar a su hermano mayor en la entrada. El mayor no recordaba ver a Daniel tan animado por una salida con él desde hace tantos años, siendo el motivo principal de su felicidad en ese tiempo que Sean lo cuidaba, ya que no podía salir solo y en algunos casos llegaban a divertirse juntos en un parque cercano a casa, en Seattle.

Sean finalmente llegó a la heladería donde estaba Daniel esperándolo algo ansioso. En cuanto el castaño lo vió llegar directamente, lo jaló hasta el dichoso local para disponerse a elegir un favor del conocido postre, aunque su elección estaba mas que hecha.

—¿Aún hay helado de Chock-O-Crisp? —En ese mismo momento era lo único que le interesaba saber, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo en Seattle, ya que se había acabado demasiado rápido y ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad. 

El empleado se limitó a asentir, lo cual hizo que Daniel se emocionara, haciendo salir a su niño interior y empezando a insistirle al mayor sobre lo que quería. Con un pequeño quejido causada por la excesiva insistencia, este terminó por acceder, ya que ese era el punto principal de la salida.

Sean pidió 2 conos sabor Chock-O-Crisp los cuales fueron despachados rápidamente, Daniel estaba realmente feliz y después de que Sean pagara, ambos fueron al parque cercano que vieron al bajar del autobús; ahí podrían disfrutar su helado tranquilamente y tal vez convivir un poco. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Daniel y Sean se encontraban sentados en un par de columpios en el parque, disfrutando el helado y conversando sobre cosas agradables del pasado, como algunas historias interesantes que Sean nunca había contado.

Historias de la universidad, de algunas fiestas con Lyla y Cassidy, también de varias salidas a escondidas con un chico llamado Finn. Daniel realmente no tenía conocimiento sobre Cassidy y Finn, y por cada cosa que Sean le contaba sobre su estilo de vida, los tatuajes, sus alocados relatos lo dejaban cada vez más sorprendido. Mientras tanto, el mayor Díaz no podía dejar de contar anécdota tras anécdota.

Cuando el atardecer se empezaba a apreciar en el cielo, ambos decidieron que era tiempo de volver a casa, así que ambos salieron del parque para esperar el próximo autobús, el cual se supone que pasaría pronto.

—Sean... ¿No se supone que el autobús llegaría pronto? Estoy aburriéndome —Daniel empezaba a sentirse desesperado en la espera del transporte público, lo cual ocasionaba que algunos quejidos salieran de sus labios. Realmente Sean no hacía mas que imitar sus quejidos para molestarlo. 

Pasaron los minutos y el autobús por fin llego, el cual al ver al par de hermanos se detuvo, dejándolos subir, no sin antes pagar el precio del pasaje.

El viaje realmente no fue largo. El conductor se detuvo algunas veces para dejar bajar a las personas hasta que les tocaba pedir su parada, lo cual no fue verdaderamente problema, ya que desde la ventana se podía ver cada vez como se acercaban a la casa de sus abuelos.

Ya ambos en la entrada, caminaron hacia la puerta bromeando entre ellos. Luego, escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse, el cual robo su atención, aunque la puerta que se abría no era de la casa de los Reynolds.

Un rubio estaba saliendo de la casa vecina con una caja llena de basura, en realidad no era ningún desconocido para ellos pero sabiendo lo que había pasado, esperaban que este diera el primer paso antes de que el par pudiera actuar.

—¡S-Sean, Daniel!... Es lindo verlos... —Chris no parecía estar realmente preparado para encontrarse con la situación, pero debía buscar la forma de afrontarlo. 

Pero Sean en lugar de quedarse con Daniel, lo único que hizo fue saludar a Chris para luego entrar a la casa de los Reynolds, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Ambos estaban en sus respectivos patios, siendo los únicos sonidos que podían apreciar los del viento, el cual se hacía mas fuerte mientras los rayos del sol desaparecían. 

—Creo que el abuelo me está llamando o algo, así que... nos vemos luego Chris. —Daniel estaba a punto de irse pero fue cuando a un paso rápido, Chris bajó las escaleras de su entrada para acercarse a Daniel, pero sin salir del área de su patio.

—¡Daniel, espera! —El pecoso trataba de retener a Daniel, en ese momento solo hay una cosa que necesitaba decirle para luego dejarlo ir, ese fue el momento en el que decidió no seguir con el plan de mantener su excusa.

 

—Chris, realmente no quiero molestarte, dijiste que necesitabas tiempo y... 

—Por eso quiero hablar contigo, Daniel... —El pecoso interrumpió a su contrario, por mas esfuerzo que hacía por verse imponente, se veía opacada por su vergüenza que se manifestaba en sus mejillas, las cuales estaban bañadas en un rojo carmesí y lo temblorosos que se veían sus labios. 

Se veía cómo se estaba esforzando por encontrar la manera correcta de decirlo. Daniel estaba algo nervioso y poco a poco, empezaba a sentirse intrigado por su posible respuesta. ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Seria gentil? ¿O será directo? su corazón cada vez aumentaba su pulso mientras trataba de mantener su respiración lo mas relajada posible.

—Daniel... creo que... no necesito más tiempo.


	7. Echanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas ya eran claras para Chris, ahora solo trataba de buscar ese valor para poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Daniel.
> 
> Pero apesar de tener miedo del mañana, tal vez hay un encanto que lo ayudara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap 7, Cap 7~ 
> 
> No voy a decir mucho, mas que espero que lo disfruten y eso. 
> 
> Ya nos acercamos al final de la historia, asi que espero sigan en este viaje conmigo uvu~

Ya era de mañana en Beaver Creek, al ser verano el sol ni corto ni perezoso hizo su acto de presencia en el cielo despejado del pueblo.

Como era de costumbre, el sol podía llegar a todas partes y una de ellas fue el rostro de Chris, haciendo que por la luz lograra despertarse.

El chico tenía su cara hinchada de tanto llorar antes de dormir, deseaba tener una excusa si su padre preguntaba.

De mala gana se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para percatarse que no había nadie ni en la sala o en la cocina.

—Tal vez papá esta dormido. — Pensó para ponerse rumbo a la cocina.

A medio camino, logro ver una nota pegada en el refrigerador, probablemente de su padre asi que cambio su rumbo para investigar de que se trataba.

Estando ya frente al refrigerador, retiró la nota y empezó a leerla.

"Chris, hoy no estare en todo el día, te deje hecho el desayuno y puse algo de dinero en el tazón de las llaves para que compres algo de comer si te da hambre, hare lo posible para no llegar tarde ¡Ten un buen día campeón!

Cariños, Papá"

Chris dejó la nota pegada en el refrigerador y fue a la estufa a revisar los sartenes para ver que iba a desayunar hoy.

Para su agradable sorpresa se trataban de panqueques, eso alegró al muchacho un poco, en realidad fue algo inesperado.

Fue por un plato de la estantería y sirvió la comida para meterla al microondas y poder desayunar.

Ya al hacer el primer paso, movió el alimento del sartén al plato, colocó el tiempo en el microondas y puso la comida en el.

Mientras su desayuno se calentaba fue a su habitación por su celular, el cual encontró rápidamente ya que lo había dejado en su lugar de trabajo.

Cuando lo reviso, lo primero que vi fue que tenía un mensaje de Daniel reciente.

Este mas que sentirse molesto, estaba algo confundido con el mismo, era una sensación muy difícil de explicar.

Era como frustración con emoción pero al mismo tiempo algo de vergüenza ¿Era algo normal acaso?

—Entonces... el bosque, a las 11:00 como dijiste.

Chris miro la hora en su celular y se percató que aún tenia tiempo, pero debía apurarse.

Fue a la cocina y detuvo el microondas aunque faltaban algunos segundos, pero el desayuno ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente.

Lo puso sobre la mesa, en el lugar donde este suele sentarse habitualmente, sacó un cubierto, un vaso, mermelada de fresa y leche.

Se sirvió algo de leche en el vaso y le puso un poco de mermelada a los panqueques, para empezar a desayunar.

Desayunó de manera rápida para no perder mas tiempo, ya que aún debía arreglarse y todavía el camino que debía recorrer.

A pesar de que no disfrutó su desayuno por comer de forma acelerada, en realidad reconoce que su papá ha mejorado en las artes culinarias.

Llevó su plato al fregadero y fue a quitarse la pijama para ponerse algo mas presentable y poder salir.

Buscó en sus cajones y sacó unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla y su camiseta favorita, algo simple y fresco, perfecto para el verano.

Procedía a cambiarse y a ponerse unas zapatillas, ya preparado tomó una gorra para evitar el sol y puso su celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

Salió de su habitación para tomar las llaves de casa, el dinero que su papá le dejo para la comida e irse a reunirse con Daniel.

El camino fue algo extenso y el sol brillaba con fuerza, pero el chico logro llegar a su destino.

En un tronco se encontraba Daniel esperando a su amigo el cual apenas se encontraba llegando.

—D-Daniel, estoy aquí. 

Daniel se levantó para saludar a Chris, bueno, realmente solo se quedo observándolo y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Entonces... ¿Era necesario hablarlo aquí, Chris?

Chris después de la conversación que ambos tuvieron en el patio ayer, se había mantenido muy misterioso manteniendo a Daniel con los nervios a flor de piel, todo el día

Mientras tanto, el castaño se encontraba en silencio observando al contrario, esperando a que pasara algo ¿Pero de que se trataba?

—En verdad... ¿Quieres saberlo?

Chris poco a poco parecía acobardarse sobre decirle la decisión que había tomado, para Daniel esto le daba mala espina.

—Chris... por favor, no le des mas vueltas.

Realmente el pecoso buscaba una forma indirecta de expresar los sentimientos que tenia hacia Daniel, por que estos sentimientos eran nuevos para el, era la primera vez que se podría decir que se sentía...enamorado

—Estos días han sido tan geniales y todo esto paso tan... rápido y fugaz... ¡Y m-me encanta!... pero ¿Estas seguro de que estamos listos?

Daniel acortó la distancia que tenía con el rubio con todo su cuerpo tembloroso, en realidad no creía que eso estuviera pasando.

¿Realmente Chris sentía lo mismo por el? ¿O acaso solo estaba confundido?

Daniel tomó una de las manos de Chris mientras que la otra la llevó al copete del chico, el cual tapaba un poco el rostro de este.

Movío con cuidado el mechón de cabello descubriendo el pecoso rostro del chico, dejando que este terminara por perderse en sus ojos por unos segundos.

El trance termino gracias a que Chris desvío la mirada, en ese momento Daniel podía inutír que se sentía apenado por el color rojizo que tomaron sus pálidas mejillas.

Termino entrelazando su mano con la del castaño, pero seguía sin darle una mirada, no por hacerse el difícil, era mas por que no tenía el valor para ver a su amigo.

—Confío en que ambos lo lograremos... por que me gustas Chris, daría todo por ti

Chris estaba temblando un poco, era como si hubieras agitado una gelatina y la dejaras en la bandeja tambaleándose.

En ese momento apenas podía ni siquiera negar con la cabeza en respuesta para Daniel, de igual forma para el era mas que suficiente.

Entonces en verdad Chris y Daniel sentían lo mismo, ambos habían sido atrapados por ese sentimiento tan incomprendido pero a la vez tan especial, era uno de los momentos mas hermosos que compartían.

El rubio se soltó del agarre que tenía con la mano de Daniel para rodear lentamente su cuello con sus brazos, acortando cada vez mas la distancia de sus rostros.

Era tan extraño para el castaño que su amigo que se atreviera a tanto sabiendo lo tímido que podia llegar a ser este.

Pero Daniel no se quedó atrás, le siguió el juego a su amigo y lo tomó de la cintura con firmeza, el sabía que este era un juego de dos.

Chris en lugar de ponerse nervioso, solo mostró una sonrisa, podía verse en sus ojos que se sentía tranquilo.

—Entonces... ¿Que estamos esperando?

—Ya no hay nada que esperar...

Daniel con delicadeza subía una de sus manos y la colocó en una de las mejillas que aún seguían de ese color carmesí que resaltaba siempre en su pálida piel.

Acarició lentamente la zona pasando su dedo pulgar por las abundantes pecas que estaban en su rostro, mientras tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero después de unos instantes, Daniel de un momento a otro dejó de darle tantas vueltas a la situación y terminó con la poca distancia que aun quedaba entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con su contrario.

Ambos tenían poca experiencia así que este beso fue el primero que ambos tuvieron, era un momento tan especial para ambos que no querían que llegara a su final.

Mientras Chris estaba dándole el control a Daniel, los sentimientos de este se manifestaron en el ambiente, haciendo que una brisa arremetiera contra ellos ocasionada por el mismo muchacho de ojos profundos.

Terminaron sus labios separándose y poco a poco sus cuerpos seguían la misma acción, ambos jovenes tuvieron su primer beso, este fue un poco torpe y húmedo, como cualquier primer beso pero para ambos fue algo mágico.

Los ojos azul celeste de Chris parecía que brillaban intensamente mientras tanto, Daniel seguía con esa sonrisa boba que al pecoso le gustaba tanto.

—Que tal si podríamos pasar un lindo momento tal vez en casa.

Chris asintió gentilmente para tomar la mano de Daniel y guiarlo de camino a casa a pesar de que ambos conocían el camino por igual.

El recorrido fue lindo para ambos chicos, disfrutando el paisaje ambos en silencio, caminando con tranquilidad tomados de las manos.

El camino a casa les resultó tan corto, al parecer era cierto que el tiempo volaba cuando te la pasas bien.

Chris soltó a Daniel para buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos, teniendo éxito en su segundo intento.

Gracias a la llave quitó el seguro de la puerta y giro la perilla para abrirla, dejándola abierta para invitar a pasar a Daniel.

Este gustoso aceptó la invitación y se adentró a la ya conocida casa del chico, esta siempre tenía un ambiente acogedor que disfrutaba mucho.

El rubio entró después a la casa para cerrar la puerta, tendrían todo el día para ellos solos, tal vez toda la noche también si su papá y Claire les daba permiso para que Daniel pasara la noche en la casa de los Eriksen.

Chris le entregó el control a Daniel, el cual se sentó en el sofá para que pusiera algo divertido para que pudieran pasar el rato.

—Uhm... Chris

Chris estaba aprovechando para limpiar un poco la casa antes de que su papá llegara aunque había una gran posibilidad de que ambos terminaran haciendo un desastre y deba volver a limpiar.

—¿Que pasa Daniel?

—Ahm... ¿Debería pedir permiso para... ya sabes... tener algo juntos, no?

Chris no esperaba para nada esa pregunta, en realidad no tenia tenía una respuesta, ni siquiera sabía de que manera lo tomaría su padre.

—N-No lo se... Ni siquiera se de que forma vaya a reaccionar, preferiría no arriesgarme ¿si? —El pecoso apenas tuvo la seguridad de ser honesto, así que realmente estaba aterrado con la idea de confesarle lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Chris tenía motivos para ser cauteloso, la relación con su padre siempre tenían altibajos pero nunca era lo suficiente abierto con Charles al respecto sobre si le llegaba a gustar alguien, ni siquiera sobre si discutía con sus amigos o algo por el estilo.

Daniel dejó una película de superhéroes, era fan de ellas y le recordaban un poco cuando solía imaginar mil y un historias de Captain Spirit y Superwolf junto a Chris.

Mientras la película seguía su curso Daniel se levantó y fue a molestar un poco a Chris, el cual se encontraba fregando los platos.

Daniel se puso detrás de el y le dio un abrazo, Chris solo sonrío ante el gesto y se volteó para prestarle atención al castaño.

—Deberías estar viendo la película

—Deberías relajarte un poco ¿Si? Siempre estas haciendo quehaceres ¿Que tal si nos divertimos un poco? realmente es muy aburrido si no disfrutas la película conmigo...

En parte Daniel tenía razón, siempre se la pasaba ayudando en casa todo el día para que su padre pudiera a llegar a descansar.

Tal vez podría tomarle la palabra a Daniel y descubrir que es lo que el chico tiene en mente, probablemente algo muy divertido, el ya conoce a Daniel y sus locas ideas.

—Muy bien Daniel, soy todo tuyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never ask for me anything


	8. You and me are the lucky ones this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando todo parecía ir bien para los chicos donde podían sentirse libres hasta que el verano acabe terminar por presentarse una persona que podría ser par su mala suerte una piedra en el camino ¿Serán afortunados o terminarán por chocar y explotar como una estrella fugaz?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tardaré mucho con las notas de este cap, discúlpenme de antemano por las faltas ortográficas :c espero lo disfruten
> 
> Por cierto, ya casi nos acercamos al final:D espero estén tan emocionados como lo estoy.
> 
> Espero disfruten el cap

—¿En serio estás tan seguro? —El cuestionamiento de Daniel fue algo repentino pero mientras tanto no cambió la postura y la seguridad para poder afirmar con una sonrisa. 

Chris pudo sentir el arrepentimiento apoderarse de el al proclamar tan atrevida frase, pero ya no importaba más, para el era hora de tomar nuevos riesgos y hacerlo con Daniel era mas que perfecto. 

Era cierto que muchas ideas del chico no habían resultado como esperaban y eso era desde que se conocían lo cual significaba que había una probabilidad de que todo fuera un completo desastre. 

No, no podía negar que en el fondo sentía miedo, pero al mismo tiempo este se esfumaba de una manera tan mágica que era hasta algo adictivo el hecho de sentir esa seguridad que solo podía tener de Daniel. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cual es tu plan, SuperWolf? ¿Conquistar Urano? ¿Un maratón de videojuegos? ¿Una pequeña aventura junto sl escuadrón? 

Daniel soltó una risa ante la emoción del rubio, el mismo chico que hace unos momentos estaba dispuesto a lavar platos toda la tarde estaba proponiendo alocadas y fantasiosas aventuras, un gran giro al juego. 

—Viejo, ¡Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo! La primera vez que no tengo un plan en mente y estas dispuesto a todo ¿Es alguna clase de broma? —Daniel mencionaba algo incrédulo, no le molestaba la iniciativa de Chris en lo absoluto, era encantadora para la emoción lo confundía, de una forma que lo hacía sentir torpe. 

—¡Estemos juntos! De cualquier forma, lo prometo. —Fue cuando Chris se tranquilizó un poco ante toda la emoción y alegría para poder ser mas serio ante lo que estaba diciendo. 

—Sabes Daniel... todos estos cambios al principio fueron abrumadores, desde verte en aquella fiesta y cuando nos escapamos a ese lago, tú siempre... ¿Sentiste esto, desde aquella vez en la casa del árbol? 

Era seguro que la amistad de ambos hasta cierto punto fue cercana por más efímera que llego a ser en un principio, no solo por los gustos en común que tenían a la corta edad de nueve primaveras cuando fue su primer contacto mutuo los cuales les ayudaron a entablar una amistad que de manera rápida y espontánea los hizo inseparables. 

Pero si dijera que no pudo sentir una conexión con Chris desde ese día en el cual pudo verlo casi morir estaría mintiendo.

Y los superhéroes no mienten. 

—¿Sentirme como un héroe por salvarte? ¿A eso te refieres? —Daniel giró un poco la situación igual rememorando ese hecho que los tiene en ese desgastado sillón en ese momento. 

—Idiota. —Fue cuando Chris rodó los ojos por el comentario de Daniel que para nada fue dicho para presumir sus poderes. 

—Los superhéroes no maldicen. 

Realmente eso no era molesto para el chico rubio, tal vez llegó a sentir un poco de celos en el pasado pero eso se había quedado atrás, no le molestaba que los usara, de hecho siempre era divertido y útil para ambos exceptuando unas ocasiones donde todo podía salirse de control. 

Era algo lindo recordar el pasado y ambos sentirse afortunados del ahora, de compartir un sentimiento tal como el amor, finalmente ahora había una libertad de poder expresarse sin tener miedo del otro. 

Y todo esto era tan hermoso sólo si no pensaban en como lo tomarían los demás, sobretodo Charles. 

Aunque en ese momento deseaban no enfocarse en eso, sabía que podrían hacerlo público cuando ambos se sintieran seguros. 

Después de todo el revuelo causado en la tarde sobre el plan para la ocasión decidieron seguir con la propuesta de las películas no por miedo a una aventura, sólo fueron demasiadas emociones por una semana y un descanso donde ambos estarían relajados simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro no era una mala opción. 

Reanudaron la película que Daniel había puesto en la televisión y ambos se acomodaron juntos para disfrutar y discutir la película. 

—No puedo creer que Bhanos obtuvo todas las joyas del infinito ¡Es horrendo! 

—Dios, Daniel ¡Recuerda los comics! Power Bear debe recuperar las joyas para destruir a Bhanos. 

—Nunca leí ese arco, gracias por arruinar la sorpresa Capitan Chismoso —Daniel mencionó con una fingida molestia a la cual Chris contestó con una mueca burlona pero a vista de Daniel esta era adorable.

Ambos siguieron viendo la película mientras a ambos les invadía el suspenso, la emoción, la ira y demás emociones que los hacía tener pequeñas discusiones sobre la película. 

Fue cuando un auto se estacionó de manera cercana a la casa de los Eriksen lo que significaba que Charles había regresado más temprano de lo que se esperaba sobretodo con su aviso junto al desayuno. 

Chris sin decir nada simplemente se levantó del sofá para irse a sentar en el viejo sillón que era de su padre, estaba un tanto seguro de que el era capaz de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua si no estaba de humor. 

La perilla eventualmente se abrió y efectivamente se trataba de Charles quien lucía algo exhausto después de un cansado día en la ciudad, llevaba una lata de cerveza que inmediatamente dejó en el bote de la basura al ver que Chris y Daniel estaban en la sala pero el olor lo delató de igual forma, pero ambos se abstuvieron a hacer un comentario al respecto.

—Hola chicos —Saludó de manera rápida mientras se dirigía a su habitación donde probablemente iba a centrarse en dormir.

El par lo saludó de regreso y lo invitaron a que se uniera con ellos a ver la película pero la respuesta fue un azote de puerta.

—Si esto te reconforta, no solo es a nosotros, también a las niñas exploradoras y gente religiosa que quiere unirte a su iglesia.

Daniel decidió no decir ningún comentario y volverse a concentrar en la película, realmente eso era lo mejor y bueno tal vez podría quedarse un poco mas de tiempo si sus abuelos le daban permiso, por más que pasaba tiempo con Chris simplemente no podía llenarse, había dejado en claro cuanto disfrutaba su compañía. 

 

Algunas semanas después... 

Chris comenzaba a pasar mas tiempo habitual en la casa de los Reynolds, ya que temían por su seguridad y porqué casi nunca estaba en casa; lo cual era realmente su culpa. 

Y bueno, no era problema para el chico estar en esa casa ya que lo consideraban un miembro de la familia desde tiempo atrás, se volvió un recuerdo lejano las veces que Claire pasaba días preocupada por el y si su padre lo lastimó de alguna forma, era cierto que siempre le decía que cualquier cosa que le sucediera podría confiar en ella pero en algunas ocasiones eso lo llevaría a algún problema. 

Daniel estaba recostado en su cama junto al chico rubio, ninguno de los dos estaba diciendo nada, los ruidos de la naturaleza que eran algo normal ahora siempre dominaban, contrario a Seattle, la idea de volver cada vez era mas cercana y aunque en un principio era la espera a que eso pasara se volvió lo contrario.

Chris estaba sentado en la misma cama mientras sostenía su vieja libreta de bocetos, estaba tratando de gastar las últimas hojas que quedaban antes de tener que pedir otra o en su defecto tener que buscar un trabajo para costar sus materiales de arte. 

Cualquiera podría percatarse en la forma que el chico miraba a Daniel, trataba de parecer discreto pero fallaba estrepitosamente cada vez volteaba a ver de manera momentánea al castaño. 

—¿Estás... dibujándome? —Daniel mostró curiosidad cambiando de posición para ver el progreso del dibujo pero rápidamente la libreta fue cerrada. 

—¡N-No puedes verlo! Aún no esta terminado. —Chris frunció el ceño en muestra de su descontento. 

—Oh vamos Chris, esto no es diferente a tus otros dibujos ¿Podría verlo tan solo un poco? —

Antes de que siquiera Chris pudiera contestar su celular empezó a sonar indicando que se trataba de una llamada la cual contestó al percatarse que era de su padre.

—¿Papá? 

—¡Hola campeón! Se que te dije que hoy podías quedarte en la casa de los Reynolds a dormir pero creo que habrá un pequeño cambio de planes.

–¿Está todo bien, verdad? 

—No hay nada de que preocuparse Chris, solo pensaba que podríamos... tener una cena como padre e hijo. 

Chris no solía entender a su padre muy bien, unos días juraba que Charles era el mejor padre del mundo y otras veces aunque no lo odiaba él podría llegar a aterrarlo. 

Mientras Chris estaba concentrado en la llamada Daniel trató de tomar la libreta de bocetos pero terminó recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la espalda. 

—Puede... ¿Estar Daniel con nosotros? 

—Uh... no veo porque no. 

—¡Bien! Estaremos allá a la hora de cenar. 

—Esta bien Chris, te quiero. 

—Te quiero también, papá.

La llamada finalizó y Chris aventó su teléfono al costado de la cama y trató de retomar su dibujo, pero las interrogantes de Daniel no se hicieron de esperar. 

—¿Esta todo bien? ¿Por qué no te quedarás a dormir? 

—Papá dijo que prepararía la cena hoy y quería que lo acompañara, el parece estar de buen humor y eso me alegra, porque sabes es genial cuando el esta... feliz... 

—Vamos, solo ve al grano ¿Por qué me quieres llevar con el? 

—Creía que... tal vez podríamos... ya sabes, decirle de... nosotros.

Daniel no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero Chris notó como sus ojos tenían una mirada aterrada ¿Realmente era lo correcto hacerlo ahora? ¿O tal ve se estaba precipitando? 

—No debemos hacerlo si tu no- 

Y fue interrumpido por el mismo chico el cual adoraba con su corazón.

—Quiero hacerlo, solo quiero que estés completamente seguro, esto no es lo mismo que decirle a Sean...

Chris cortó la distancia que existía entre el y Daniel para aferrarse a su cuello con sus brazos en forma de un abrazo, Daniel correspondió a este rodeando su cintura de forma suave.

—No me importaría... si estas conmigo, tu sabes ¡Captain Spirit siempre necesita a su SuperWolf! 

Daniel formó una pequeña sonrisa en gesto de alegría ante la afirmación del pecoso y besó su mejilla de forma suave, pudo ver como poco a poco el chico se sonrojaba después de que este separó sus labios de el.

Más tarde... 

Chris estaba ayudando a su padre a poner la mesa mientras su padre terminaba de cocinar la cena, podía ver como su padre estaba esforzándose para que todo saliera perfecto y aunque no entendía su presión trató de ayudarle en lo que fuera posible para que no se estresara y explotara.

El joven rubio había sacado tres platos para la cena y los organizó en la mesa que estaba arreglada medianamente elegante, hasta tenía un mantel lo cual era bastante útil ya que la mesa tenía unas cuantas manchas de pintura de hace tiempo por un accidente en un pequeño proyecto de arte. 

Charles al terminar de cocinar llevó un plato extra y lo organizó en la mesa del comedor, antes si quiera de que pudiera cuestionar la razón alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Yo iré! —Dijo el pecoso caminando hacía la puerta para atenderla, esperando encontrarse con Daniel al abrirla. 

Cuando abrió la puerta más que una sorpresa, fue la impresión la cual lo hizo ponerse nervioso. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás pasar o planeaste la cena en la casa del árbol? —La ironía en la voz de Daniel era obvia pero eso no le evitó poner al chico en una mala jugada. 

Este con un aparente rubor le abrió paso para dejarlo aventurarse en la casa que de alguna forma seguía viéndose como si fuera la misma desde hace tantos años atrás. 

Daniel saludó de forma cálida a Charles pero sin acercarse demasiado a el, tal vez en el fondo aún le tenía algo de rencor después de que trató de atacar a su propio hijo. 

De una forma caballerosa el castaño movió la silla del rubio con su telekinesis a lo cual este sonrió, tal vez se le cruzó un comentario burlón por la mente pero decidió no hacerlo. 

Luego tocaron la puerta nuevamente ¿Había otra persona a la quién habían invitado? 

—Esta vez yo abriré —Charles se levantó a atender la puerta mientras el par compartía miradas de confusión.

La única idea que cruzó por la mente del rubio fue que después de tantos años se reconciliara con Nick, un viejo amigo de su padre. 

Y eso pudo tener mucho sentido, hasta que se escuchó que la voz era dulce y... femenina. 

Charles caminó con la mujer para guiarla al comedor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; podría jurar que nadie había visto sonreír al mayor desde hace mucho tiempo. 

Cuando ambos chicos la vieron la duda seguía en su cabeza ya que no la reconocían. 

—Chicos, me gustaría presentarles a alguien. —La expresión de emoción en el rostro de Charles y en el de la mujer no contestaba sus dudas, pero podrían jurar que algo no estaba del todo bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bitch -laughs in Lizzo-


	9. The ties were black, the lies were white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos torpes e ingenuos nublaron su propia vista ante el peligro que los rodeaban, tantas cosas empezaban a salir a la luz que era difícil no mantenerse en la oscuridad. 
> 
> ¿Cual era la flecha que debían desenterrar de sus lastimadas alas antes de emprender el vuelo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watefok esta vez no me tardé 6 meses en subir cap nuevo watefok 
> 
> Bueno, uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia uvu, si has llegado hasta aquí te doy una galleta y lo que me meto antes de ponerme a escribir. 
> 
> Espero lo disfruten

—¡Por fin puedo conocer...los! Creí que solo había uno de ustedes —La chica sonrió de forma amigable para ocultar su confusión, para que luego Charles explicara que estaba sucediendo. 

—¡No, no! El otro chico es Daniel y es amigo de Chris 

—¡Encantador! Pero basta de alargar todo esto, mi nombre es Audra, un gusto chicos. 

Chris pudo tener recuerdos distantes de ese nombre; cartas, notas, una que otra mención mientras su padre llamaba de madrugada creyendo que él dormía. 

Nunca pudo llegar a imaginar que ese secreto que fallaba en ocultar se trataba de una amiga, realmente al rubio no le molestaba que Audra fuera cercana a el si ella no le hacía daño. 

La castaña tomó asiento y Charles sirvió los platos de ensalada y pasta junto a dos copas de vino para el y Audra mientras tanto el dúo de superhéroes tenía que tomar jugo de naranja, sobretodo porque Chris repudiaba un poco el alcohol después de su última fiesta. 

—Y... ¿De donde se conocen? —El pecoso lanzó la primera pregunta tratando de hacer tema de conversación en la cena esperando el mejor momento para dejar caer el balde de agua fría que iba a ser anunciar de manera pública su relación con Daniel. 

—Un bar en la ciudad, nada fuera de lo común con la diferencia de que mantuvimos —La castaña tomó la iniciativa de contestar acompañando su respuesta con unas risas risueñas.

La platica sobre Audra siguió en marcha y ella empezó a comentar algunos pequeños datos sobre ella; mencionó que era bailarina de profesión, lo mucho que le hubiera gustado viajar por el mundo cuando era mas joven y algunas anécdotas de su vida.

Chris no podía dejar de notar lo feliz que parecía su padre al pasar tiempo con Audra y por dentro eso le daba una felicidad inmensa sobretodo por la herida tan grande que él seguía sin poder sanar después de la partida tan repentina de su madre hace tantos años atrás. 

Tal vez era algo duro pero sabía que era justo, debía aceptar darle una oportunidad a Audra y tal vez no era tan malo, ella parecía amable hasta el momento.

Ante las conversaciones que se tenían en la mesa los chicos podían dedicarse un par de miradas, muy pequeñas y discretas pero eran suficientes para ambos.

Daniel le dio un trago a su vaso de jugo mientras observaba como las manos de Charles y Audra estaban recargada una sobre la otra. 

—¿Están saliendo o algo parecido? 

Inmediatamente cuando Daniel terminó su pregunta pudo sentir una patada en su pierna con la cual soltó un pequeño quejido. 

Charles le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino mientras volteaba en dirección a la dama, la cual simplemente seguía manteniendo la sonrisa y asintió de forma que difícilmente podría notarse. 

—Eh, pues realmente... —Charles trataba de buscar una buena respuesta a esa pregunta, suspiró un poco antes de adoptar otra postura y poder decir lo que estaban esperando escuchar. 

—Si, estamos saliendo. 

—¿No es genial? —Audra complementó abrazando el brazo del ex jugador de basketball

Chris trataba de tomar la decisión de la mejor forma posible y aunque le causaba algo de conflicto sabía que tenía a alguien en quien confiar si tenía un conflicto.

Por debajo de la mesa Daniel tomó la mano del rubio y este soltó un suspiro para tratar de calmarse un poco, la noticia de una madrastra fue un golpe de realidad qué casi lo dejó noqueado.

—¡L-Lo es! ¿No es así, Daniel? —El pecoso mostró una expresión que podría ser considerada una sonrisa, lo suficientemente convincente para que la pareja recién anunciada se sintiera realizada por lo que quedaba del día. 

Daniel asintió, dándole la razón a Chris quien apretaba su mano cada vez mas fuerte, podría jurar que la presión de la situación empezaba a nublar su mente. 

—De hecho, creo que igual Daniel y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Fue entonces cuando ambos chicos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, podían sentir como sus corazones luchaban por salirse de sus pechos mientras ambas miradas se dirigieron a ellos y solo a ellos, pero no había nada que el Team Spirit no pudiera afrontar si estaban juntos ¿Verdad? 

—Papa... Daniel y yo estamos saliendo. 

Charles tomó un sorbo a su copa de vino antes de soltar una carcajada la cual dejó confundidos a todos en la cena.

—Eso lo se campeón, siempre sueles avisarme cuando- 

El mayor fue interrumpido por su propio hijo el cual trataba de explicar el punto al que quería llegar.

—¡N-No, no estás entendiendo! 

—¿De que hablas, Christopher? 

—¡Daniel y yo somos novios, de eso hablo! 

Fue cuando después de eso toda la casa se quedó en silencio, era un momento lleno de tensión y cualquier cosa podría derrumbar todo.

—¡E-Eso es encantador! Siento que son una linda pareja ¿No es así, Charles? —Audra hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que Charles lo tomara de la mejor forma posible. 

Pero eso no funcionó, su cara no se mostraba realmente feliz por el comentario, Chris en el interior estaba completamente asustado pero trataba de mostrarse lleno de seguridad, debía ser fuerte de cierta manera, pero la tormenta estaba apunto de comenzar. 

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo ¿Esto no es una jodida broma? —La ira de Charles era aparente en la dureza de su voz, él rubio tenía tantas experiencias con su padre molesto y no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar con ese tono. 

—Llevamos saliendo hace unas semanas... no queríamos decírtelo porque teníamos tu reacción. 

—¡¿Que diablos esperaba que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué te aplaudiera tus estupideces?! ¡¿Que recibiera la noticia con los brazos abiertos?! 

—¡D-Deberías, eres mi padre! —Chris alzó la voz para no dejarse intimidar, Charles y Daniel nunca habían visto este lado "retador" del chico. 

—¡No, ni siquiera te atrevas a sacar esa excusa! Tan solo imagina lo decepcionada que estaría tu madre. 

Y entonces fue cuando el corazón de Chris se quebró por mitad. 

Tantos sentimientos empezaron a salir como al mismo tiempo las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer su mejilla, esas palabras fueron una flecha que no fue lanzada a ciegas, pero que sin duda dio en el blanco. 

Chris no trató mas de convencer a su padre sobre que su relación con Daniel no era algo malo, su mente estaba nublada por completo y no podía nada más que sentirse herido. 

Fue cuando su padre notó su error y lo que había causado pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho. 

—Campeón, yo no... 

Simplemente el chico se levantó de la mesa y fue acompañado por Daniel, este no tenía idea a donde se dirigía pero no iba a dejarlo solo. 

La noche era algo fría, sobretodo para una época veraniega, Chris empezó a correr hacía un pequeño montón de chatarra viejo que estaba entre la cerca de los Reynolds, Daniel pudo darse una idea a donde debía ir. 

Chris logró meterse entre el montón de chatarra por el cual de forma sorprendente aún podía pasar sin problemas, siguiendo el camino ya conocido del laberinto que Daniel recordaba haber visitado hace tantos años, cuando conoció al rubio. 

Cuando Daniel logró descifrar el laberinto pudo encontrarse con el chico, quien estaba con una vieja caja en sus piernas. 

El castaño se sentó a su lado y notó como las lágrimas seguían cayendo del rostro del pecoso, estaba realmente dolido por lo que dijo su padre y no podía culparlo. 

—Hey... ¿Esta todo bien? — Daniel preguntaba de forma suave, esperando una respuesta que le dejara saber si al menos era bienvenido. 

Pero fue el silencio quien contestó por unos momentos, hasta que una voz quebradiza salió un débil murmullo. 

—...¿Soy algo decepcionante? —Chris se cuestionó así mismo y a Daniel después de lo sucedido en la cena.

¿De qué manera hubiera tomado la noticia su madre? ¿Lo hubiera apoyado y defendido de su padre? ¿Estuviera estado de lado de su padre? 

Rápidamente el pecoso pudo sentir un calor reconfortante y como su cuello era rodeado de una forma dulce. 

—Claro que no lo eres, Chris ¡Tu eres súper genial! ¿Recuerdas? Tal vez hay personas que no pueden verlo... pero yo puedo hacerlo. 

Las manos del rubio se deslizaron por la caja de manera suave y cuidadosa mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas seguían bajando por su mejilla, pero estas terminaron siendo quitadas por Daniel. 

—Eres especial, Chris y nunca dejes que alguien te diga lo contrario.

Poco a poco pudo sentir como un reconfortante sentimiento se adueñaba de su pecho, era como si esa herida que se encontraba dentro de él estuviera empezando a sanar, tal vez era demasiado pronto para decir que estaba bien pero ahora podía saber que iba a estarlo. 

Una lágrima terminó por caer en ma caja del tesoro de Chris guiada por el mismo viento, pero le aliviaba saber que esta era la última al menos por ahora. 

—¿Quieres... ir adentro? No creo que a la abuela le moleste que te quedes a dormir después de todo. 

—Podríamos estar aquí... solo un poco más. 

Daniel aceptó la propuesta del rubio y se quedó a su lado, no planeaba ir a ninguna parte, eran un equipo y debían mantenerse juntos.

Algunas horas después

La habitación de Daniel se convirtió en los últimos días como su nueva cabeza del árbol, un lugar donde podía bajar sus defensas y sentirse a salvo.

No eran los ruidos nocturnos o el miedo a la oscuridad que lo mantenía despierto, eran sus propios pensamientos quien le impedían conciliar el sueño después de tan agotador día. 

¿Que era lo que realmente lo atormentaba y le impedía sentirse tranquilo con el mismo? ¿Era tal vez el recuerdo de su madre quien lo perseguía por recordar esa vieja herida? ¿Las palabras de su padre que se mantenían como una daga punzante en su pecho? ¿La temible idea de un futuro incierto? Podría decirse que si, pero eso no era lo que estaba en su mente. 

Era Daniel... la persona que estaba siendo dueño de sus pensamientos era el y nadie más, pero ¿Por qué? 

Le aterraba que el tiempo pasara, le aterraba que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo con Daniel, le aterraba lo que llegaría a pasar cuando el abandonara Beaver Creek una vez más dejándole destrozado de una forma más profunda aún con la incógnita si lo volvería a ver. 

Antes trató de darse por vencido y que al final del día era simplemente un día mas sin el pero ya no podía, se acostumbró a sentir sus brazos rodeándolo de una forma que lo hacía sentir seguro, a la torpe sonrisa que mostraba ocasionalmente la cual le provocaba un millón de sensaciones, a las noches que pasaban juntos hablando del pasado para ahuyentar el pensamiento del futuro. 

Le gustaba pensar que si su amor llegaba a tener alguna oportunidad y no era tan solo un amor de verano, tal vez podría visitarlo y el le muestre la gran ciudad que era Seattle, pero esa solo era una fantasía que tal vez nunca podría volverse realidad, aunque le gustaba mantenerse expectante ya que no era secreto lo caprichoso que era el destino.

—Chris... 

Un débil quejido fue lo que distrajo de todas las cosas que estaban en su mente, pero al mismo tiempo lo puso nervioso ¿Fue él quien lo despertó? ¿Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado fuerte? ¡¿Eso era al menos posible?!

—...¿Esta todo bien? —Daniel preguntó con pesadez, el pobre chico estaba más dormido que despierto y aún así se preocupaba por el pecoso. 

La verdad era que no estaba bien, su mente le decía que no debía abrumar a Daniel con su inseguridad pero del otro lado su corazón se estaba desbordando. 

—Las vacaciones se acabarán pronto. 

—¿Es... eso lo que te preocupa? 

—¿No volverás a Seattle cuando eso ocurra? 

Daniel pudo entender a donde iba la conversación y eso lo despertó, lentamente abrió sus ojos para despertarse. 

—Dios, es verdad... 

—Cuando abandones Beaver Creek ¿Cómo se que volverás? 

—Podemos buscar una forma de estar juntos ¡A-Aún tenemos un par de días para resolverlo! 

—¿Tienes un plan? Daniel, hay cosas que no podremos cambiar, estamos en un callejón sin salida. 

Daniel tuvo un momento de silencio profundo, estaba frustrado ¿Era realmente el final después de todo?

—Si, eso creí. —Antes de que siquiera pudiera sentir como una lagrima cayera por su mejilla, Daniel captó su atención. 

—Huyamos juntos.


	10. Oh, baby, take a look in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos jóvenes corazones estaban dispuesto a dejar todo atrás por tenerse uno al otro en un destino que parecía brillante y al mismo tiempo misterioso. Era el momento decisivo para ambos, pero antes. 
> 
> ¿Podrán ver a través del espejo de su verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerte como lector que llegaste hasta este punto, han sido largos meses de esfuerzo, ataques creativos, frustración y muchos largos pesares que me han llevado hasta aquí. 
> 
> Este capítulo esta hecho con mucho sentimiento y cariño así que de lo más profundo de mi corazón deseo que lo disfrutes. 💕

El corazón de Chris se detuvo en seco, su mente, su cuerpo, su alrededor se vio frenado al escuchar la voz de Daniel con esa combinación de palabras tan especifica que se encontraba revoloteando en su mente.

"Huyamos juntos"

¿No fue una ilusión causada por el insomnio en verdad? ¿Se trataba algo que su mente quiso hacerle creer por algo que estaba en lo profundo de el?

No, estaba convencido de que era algo real, algo que en verdad estaba pasando por más irreal que podría sentirse como una fantasía. 

—¿Lo... estas diciendo en serio? —Preguntó temerosamente mientras podía sentir como su corazón estaba en una caída libre ante los sentimientos que guardó hace tiempo, cosas que tal vez nunca se atrevió a decir o hacer. 

—No lo sé, fue algo que estuve pensando y se que es algo difícil simplemente dejar todo ir y empezar otra vez, pero... estaríamos juntos. 

Daniel por una parte tenía razón, tomar la decisión de huir no era algo que se podría tomar a la ligera, sobretodo cuando habían tantas personas y tantas cosas a las cuales decir adiós. 

Ambos era jóvenes e ingenuos, era incierto saber cual terminaría siendo su futuro si ambos terminaban tener ese nuevo comienzo. 

Sin cadenas del pasado, sin odio, sin dolor... solamente quedando el amor que ambos se tenían. 

—¿No te asusta lo que pueda pasar? 

El silencio fue quien tomó la palabra por un corto momento, el castaño por debajo de las cobijas tomó con suavidad la mano de su novio, esta era cálida y podía sentir cómo temblaba. 

—Me asusta mas no saber si te volver a ver. 

El corazón de Chris se llenó de una sensación indescriptible para el, eran muy pocas las veces que esa sensación en su pecho lo dominaba pero las últimas veces que sucedió fueron por culpa de Daniel.

—Que tal si... ¿Huimos mañana? 

Las palabras salieron de los labios de Chris apresuradamente, pero eso no significaba de que se sentía arrepentido por decirlo, algo que podría sentirse precipitado pero no importa, ya no le importaba nada mas.

—¿Mañana? —El tono de Daniel era de sorpresa, realmente... ¿El estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por el? 

—Cuando se duerman todos, nos vamos a la estación de trenes y... abandonamos todo. 

—¿A donde deberíamos ir? Estuve guardando algunas mesadas de tiempo atrás así que tenemos un poco de dinero... 

—Pensaba en... Arcadia Bay, es un pueblo pequeño y mi mamá estuvo en la universidad local y en cuanto a dinero tengo un poco de mis ahorros, creo que podría funcionar. 

Daniel hizo un gesto alegre muy acercado a una sonrisa; su cabeza se colocó en el hombro de Chris mientras pensaba como estaba apunto de cambiar todo para ambos. 

—Juntos hasta el final, Captain Spirit.

—Y esta vez nada nos va a detener, SuperWolf. 

Ambos terminaron por quedarse dormidos, no sin antes compartir un dulce abrazo mientras imaginaban que les preparaba el mañana. 

En la mañana... 

Daniel fue el primero en despertar, el brillo de un nuevo amanecer golpeó su rostro provocando que este saliera de su sueño, podía sentirse un poco confundido como cualquier persona que acaba de salir de su descanso. 

El brazo de Chris estaba reposando en su pecho desde la noche anterior, pudo observar como el chico seguía descansado.

Su cabello estaba alborotado y sus respiraciones eran suaves; un verdadero ángel sin dudarlo. 

Daniel quitó el brazo del pecoso con cuidado de su pecho para levantarse de la cama y no molestarlo, cosa en la cual terminó fallando rotundamente porque al dejar cuidadosamente el brazo a un lado de la almohada pudo ver como unos ojos de color celeste estaban abriéndose lentamente. 

—Daniel... —El débil susurro que se escapó de sus labios fue mas que suficiente para darse cuenta que este estaba despierto. 

—Oh ¿te desperté? Y-Yo no que- —Daniel empezaba a disculparse pero rápidamente fue silenciado por Chris. 

—Esta bien, bobo, no es como si no hubiera pasado antes ¿Cierto? —Una sonrisa torpe se mostró en el rostro de Chris mientras Daniel fallaba por ocultar su leve sonrojo. 

—Dios, solo vamos a desayunar, hoy será un día cansado. 

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación dedicándose una que otra risa mientras bajaban las escaleras, en su camino pudieron encontrarse a Stephen quien los saludó mientras atendía sus trenes. 

En el piso de abajo se encontraban Sean y Claire desayunando y teniendo una pequeña charla casual. 

—Es una pena que no puedan quedarse más tiempo, realmente me gusta cuando vienen a visitarme y a su abuelo también le encanta que se queden. —Una vieja Claire sostenía una taza de café sentada junto a Sean quien también tenía una taza de café en sus manos mientras hablaba de la pronta partida de los Díaz.

—Daniel entrará a la escuela pronto así que papá probablemente vendrá por nosotros pasado mañana, tal vez si llega a haber otras vacaciones podrían ir a Seattle esta vez. 

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de los chicos que buscaban ansiosamente algo que llevarse al estómago. 

—Buenos días chicos, es raro verlos despiertos tan temprano. 

—Hola Claire —Chris saludó aún con problemas para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, mientras que Daniel fue en una búsqueda rápida de su cereal favorito el cual su abuela compró especialmente para el. 

—¿Donde esta el cereal de Chock-O-Crisp? Es una emergencia. 

—Llenarte de esa cosa no es una emergencia Daniel, tal vez deberías tratar de comer otra cosa. —Su hermano tomó la palabra como la voz de la razón, el sabía cuanto le encantaba ese cereal a su hermano pero verlo desayunar, comer y cenar Chock-O-Crisp terminaba por enfermarlo. 

—Bien, comeré algo "más saludable" — Fue cuando Daniel tomó una barra de cereal de Chock-O-Crisp de la alacena y comenzó a comerla mientras su hermano simplemente soltó un quejido con una probable queja mental. 

—¿Planeas comer algo, Chris? — La Sra.Reynolds cuestionó de forma amigable al chico, el sabía cuanto llegaba a preocuparse por su bienestar desde que llegó al vecindario.

Sin duda era alguien a quién le tenía mucho cariño y la extrañaría cuando partiera. 

—No gracias Sra.Reynolds, creo que estaré bien así. 

Esta sonrió y regresó a su conversación con el mayor de sus nietos dejando a ambos chicos libres, Daniel terminó de comer su barra de azúcar y chocolate que tanto le encantaba. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el plan de hoy? Antes de, bueno, tú sabes... 

—¿Quieres algo como una despedida o algo así? 

—Tal vez, a menos de que tengas otras cosas en mente.

—No realmente, pero tal vez deberíamos tal vez... 

Chris estaba algo confundido ante el comportamiento de Daniel ¿A que punto era el que trataba de llegar? 

Fue cuando rápidamente sintió como fue arrastrado nuevamente a la habitación que ambos compartieron la noche anterior. 

—¿Que es lo que pasa Daniel? ¿Esta todo bien? 

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan de plan, así que por eso lo mejor es estar aquí... a menos de que no quieras estar aquí. 

Chris se mantuvo en silencio como era de costumbre al no saber que contestar, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas ocasionado por la velocidad en la que lo hizo correr Daniel. 

—Me gusta estar aquí ¡Es como la fortaleza del árbol! Pero mas grande... y con una cama. 

En cuanto mencionó la fortaleza del árbol unos cuantos recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente sin quererlo, era su lugar de aventuras al cual le tenía mucho cariño. 

Algo que sin duda... extrañaría. 

La voz de Daniel despejó su mente como si de una fuerte tormenta en una sequía se tratase quién parecía estar esperando una respuesta. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Que dices? —La emoción de Daniel parecía incontenible, podía verse como este casi saltaba y mandaba a volar a todo lo que estuviera en su alrededor.

Realmente Chris no había puesto atención a lo primero mencionado por Daniel, no quería parecer grosero y decir que estaba demasiado ocupado bobeando en su mundo de fantasía. 

—Creo que... estoy bien con lo que tu decidas. —Era común que Chris se desconectara del mundo real cuando dibujaba así que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, solo esperaba que Daniel no tuviera algo en mente de lo que podría arrepentirse después. 

—¡Bien, no tardo! —Daniel salió de la habitación apresuradamente dejando a Chris en la habitación con sus pensamientos.

"¿Todo estará bien cuando huyamos?"

"¿Se darán cuenta?"

"¿Se preocuparán demasiado?" 

"¿Daniel no se arrepentirá al final?"

Eran cosas tan abrumadoras que lo hacían dudar, cada moneda tenía una cara y mientras que una mostraba libertad, tranquilidad, un final feliz, le costaba imaginar el otro lado pero que podía decir que sin duda era aterrador. 

Daniel entró a toda prisa casi tropezando con todo lo que estaba a su paso mientras arrastraba a su hermano mayor a la habitación. 

—¡Vamos Sean, por favor es lo único que te pido! Chris esta de acuerdo y no le diremos a papá. 

—Viejo ¡¿Estas loco?! Papá te matará si se entera y dudo mucho que Charles esté de acuerdo. 

—Solo es algo pequeño, por favor. —Daniel no detenía sus súplicas, era igual a años atrás cuando quería quedarse con el último Chock-O-Crisp cosa que seguía pasando hasta la actualidad. 

—¡Bien! Dios, sigues siendo el mismo niño llorón, iremos más tarde para que dejes de molestarme, pero si alguien pregunta no tengo NADA que ver. 

Daniel parecía contento con su victoria, una que Chris seguía sin entender por el simple hecho de aceptar algo a ciegas, pero le alegraba ver tan feliz al chico. 

—¿No es genial Chris? ¡Tendremos nuestros primeros tatuajes! 

Y en ese momento la sangre de Chris bajó a temperaturas árticas ¡¿Un tatuaje?! Lo harían puré en su casa si llegaban a enterarse.

Aunque eso... no iba a pasar. 

Horas después...

Los tres chicos estaban afuera de un local dedicado a tatuajes y perforaciones, Daniel estaba emocionado por ser picado centenas de veces con agujas para tener un dibujo en tu piel por el resto de su vida, a menos eso a perspectiva de Chris. 

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, debía relajarse y ver el mejor lado de la situación. 

Un lindo recuerdo, podría decirse. 

Todos juntos entraron al local donde fueron recibidos por una chica con rastas de color púrpura, quien los atendió con bastante amabilidad. 

—!Bienvenidos a mi local! ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? 

—Estos dos vienen a tatuarse, yo soy el "tutor responsable" —Dijo Sean con las comillas claramente necesarias ¿Que clase de persona deja que dos chicos menores de edad se hagan un tatuaje? 

—Muy bien ¿Tienen en mente un diseño en específico? 

—Yo... realmente creo que estoy bien con lo que escoja Daniel —Si bien ya tuvo fe ciega que lo terminó convenciendo para hacerse un tatuaje ¿Por que no dejar que Daniel lo eligiera por el? Tal vez así no sentiría tanta presión. 

—¡Genial! Yo se lo que quiero. 

—Entonces acompáñame, vamos a preparar todo. 

La chica se llevó a Daniel dejando a Chris y Sean esperando a que este terminara con su locura. 

—Así que... pronto volverán a Seattle. 

—Si, las clases están a punto de comenzar y la escuela es importante. 

—Supongo que si... 

—¿Todo esta bien, Chris? 

—¿Crees que Daniel y yo... tengamos una oportunidad cuando regresen a Seattle? 

Esto mismo pudo verse como una coartada para esta noche, pero ¿Que tal si después de todo no lo era? 

—Eso dependerá de ambos, han hecho de todo por estar juntos, pero alguien muy sabio dijo alguna vez "La vida siempre necesita un pequeño misterio" y tal vez este podría ser el de ambos.

—¿Quien fue quien dijo esa frase?

—No lo se, creo que la leí en algún lado. 

Chris sonrió para luego tratar de pensar en cosas que lo distrajeran de su realidad, como ha hecho desde tiempo atrás. 

Pero eso no duró realmente demasiado ya que pudo ver como Daniel llegaba con un pequeño parche transparente en su brazo. 

—Tu turno, Captain Spirit. —Daniel sonrió ocultando su brazo de Chris, a lo cual respondió con una mueca burlona. 

—Tu amigo ya me dijo el diseño, manos a la obra. 

Chris fue llevado a "donde ocurre la magia" que realmente era el lugar donde tenían las máquinas de tatuar junto a los demás materiales, Daniel no pudo estar con el pero podía verlo tratando de observar por la puerta.

—Muéstrame tu brazo, esto no tardará. 

El chico hizo caso y trató de mantenerse lo mas relajado posible, cerró sus ojos para no observar las agujas para hacer todo lo posible por despejar su mente. 

Y realmente la chica cumplió en ser rápida, estar relajado ayudó a soportar el dolor, cuando Chris abrió los ojos su nuevo tatuaje estaba siendo cubierto por un parche transparente. 

—Esta listo, ya puedes levantarte. 

Chris se fue con Daniel, este se miraba bastante emocionado, pero seguía ocultando su brazo. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres verlos juntos? 

Chris asintió, estaba algo nervioso a lo que Daniel pudo pedir para el por lo pesado que llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones,

Ambos mostraron sus brazos y fue una gran sorpresa al ver cual era su tatuaje ¡Y que era el mismo tatuaje! 

Ambos tenían el símbolo del Team Spirit en tinta negra ubicado en su muñeca, no era algo demasiado llamativo pero sin duda era algo significativo para ambos. 

Sean pagó ambos tatuajes y volvieron a casa a colocarse una camisa con mangas suficientemente largas para cubrir el tatuaje. 

Horas antes del escape...

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el tiempo de prepararse se acercaba de manera cara vez mas veloz, pero era su última tarde y decidieron disfrutarla en la vieja casa del árbol. 

Misma casa en la que se encontraban por última vez. 

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas mientras se encontraban recostados en las tablas ya gastadas de la fortaleza, estaban algo incómodos pero no había a quien culpar, ese ya no era lugar para ellos. 

—¿Que opinas de la posible serie de Hawt Dawg Man? Me gustaría dibujarlo si tiene un rediseño. 

—Solo espero que no lo arruinen como acostumbran a hacerlo. 

La leve brisa ocasionaba que las hojas del árbol se deslizaran en dirección de los rostros de los chicos, lentamente buscaban tener un lugar donde quedarse el cual mayormente era el rostro de Daniel. 

—No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último día en Beaver Creek. 

—Yo tampoco, he estado aquí casi toda mi vida, solo espero que todo salga bien en Arcadia Bay, cuando estemos... juntos. 

Daniel se estremeció levemente al escuchar como Chris mencionaba que estarían juntos.

Algo que parecía tan distante 

Tan lejano... 

Tan ficticio... 

Estaba por volverse real. 

Y los pocos rayos de sol restantes desaparecieron para dejar salir a la luna, indicando que la tarde se terminó y ahora solo quedaba la noche. 

Pero ninguno de los dos partió en cuanto cayó el sol y salieron las primeras estrellas, ambos estaban en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro en un tranquilo silencio.

Tal vez la vista desde su casa del árbol era otra cosa que extrañaría. 

—Creo que... es hora de preparar todo. 

—Tienes razón, debemos de hacerlo lo más rápido posible. 

Terminaron por bajar de la casa del árbol y antes de volver a la casa de los Reynolds, debían pasar a la casa de Chris para que pudiera sacar lo más esencial. 

Pudieron notar que el auto de Charles no estaba pero había una luz encendida, de igual forma ambos entraron esperando tener un poco de suerte y no encontrarse con el padre de Chris. 

Al entrar la casa parecía a primera vista parecía vacía, ambos se escabulleron a la habitación del pecoso para que pudiera tener todo lo que necesitaba.

—Tu encárgate de hacer guardia, yo empacaré. 

Daniel asintió y rápidamente Chris tomó una mochila de su closet la cual empezó a llenar de ropa, algunas cosas de arte y uno juguete que aún conservaba de años atrás. 

No tardó demasiado, pero de igual forma alguien sabía que estaban dentro de la casa.

—¿Chris? ¿Eres tú? S-Soy Audra, escuché algo sé ruido y quería asegurarme de que eras tú ¿Puedo pasar? 

—¡U-Un segundo! 

Daniel con su telekinesis logró sacar la mochila por la ventana, mientras Chris quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió para Audra. 

—Oh, si eres tú, es un alivio ya que realmente estaba empezando a preocuparme y tu padre también. 

—Suelo pasar las noches en casa de Daniel, papá ya sabía eso. 

—¡E-Entiendo! Bueno, el no tardará en llegar y tal vez podríamos hacer algo de cenar. 

—Bueno, realmente planeaba ir con los Reynolds, Daniel se irá pronto y... 

Audra suspiró algo derrotada pero igual trataba de mantenerse comprensible com Chris, no lo conocía lo suficiente para considerarlo alguien bastante cercano pero era el hijo de su novio, de alguna forma podía sentir cariño hacía el. 

—Esta bien, lo entiendo... sólo no te alejes demasiado Chris, tu papá y yo nos preocupamos por ti. 

—Estaremos bien, lo prometo. 

—Si necesitan algo no duden en avisar... los quiero chicos. —Entonces fue cuando Audra cerró la puerta y la presión dejó de ser una carga.

—Solo faltan empacar mis cosas ¡Vamos, por la ventana!

Por suerte cuando salieron desde la ventana la mochila seguía donde la dejaron y pudieron llevarla con ellos a la casa de los Reynolds, donde todo era tranquilidad.

No fueron cuestionados cuando ambos subieron a toda prisa y eso fue un alivio porque no tenían idea de qué explicación podrían dar. 

—Por un segundo creí que Audra nos había descubierto, pero lograste sacar la mochila a tiempo. 

—Eso estuvo cerca ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

—Creo que si, solo falta mi libro de bocetos que está aquí. 

—Bien. 

Mientras Daniel tomaba una de las maletas que trajo para el viaje y empezaba a empacar, Chris tomó su libreta y aprovechó la ocasión para dibujar un poco, en específico un pequeño dibujo de Daniel, quien estaba concentrado en compactar todo dentro de su maleta.

Pudo notar como le costaba decidir sobre que llevar y que dejar, cosa que pudo plasmar en la hoja en unas suaves trazadas. 

Esto terminó por llamar la atención de Daniel, quien se acercó a Chris para tratar de observar su nueva obra. 

—¿Que es lo que dibujas?

—Algo lindo, pensé que era buena idea mientras te esperaba. 

—¡Déjame ver! 

Simplemente se resignó a cumplir la petición de Daniel, el era bueno convenciéndolo para cualquier cosa y quería ahorrarse la discusión.

Mostró la libreta con el boceto recién comenzado, aún no era muy detallado pero estaba lo suficiente completo como para distinguir algunas cosas clave de la habitación. 

—Tus dibujos siempre son geniales ¡Como los de Sean! 

Chris sonrió ante el cumplido y cada uno volvió a su asunto no sin antes compartir una pequeña risa. 

11:35pm 

La última luz en la casa se había apagado dejando un ambiente tranquilo y apto para una noche de descanso reparador. 

Sabiendo esto ambos, era la hora de llevar a cabo su plan, ambas mochilas estaban listas y tenían suficiente dinero gracias a los ahorros de ambos junto a demás pertenencias. 

—Chris, creo que ya todos se fueron a dormir... es hora. 

Chris no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso, pero no deseaba arrepentirse a este punto; se tragó su miedo para asentir a su contrario y tomar su mano. 

—Estoy listo. 

El tacto fue bien recibido y ambos cautelosamente se dirigieron a la puerta trasera de la casa para poder salir, cosa que por suerte no costó trabajo. 

—Sólo debemos de llegar a la estación de trenes ¡Vamos! 

Cruzaron la cerca gastada entre ambas casas y lentamente Chris se alejaba de lo que por tanto tiempo pudo llamar “hogar” para aventurarse a un nuevo misterio. 

En lugar de que las palabras se apoderaran de la situación terminaron por ser las emociones, durante todo el camino pudo notar la sonrisa de Daniel se mantenía.

Le encantaba verlo sonriendo, era una de las cosas que llenaba su corazón desde su reencuentro al principio del verano. 

Pero lentamente sus pasos se hacían mas cortos sin siquiera darse cuenta; sus manos temblaban como si se tratara de un postre gelatinoso ¿Por que? ¿No era esto lo que ambos querían? 

Entonces fue cuando pudieron avistar los rieles de los trenes, eso significaban que estaban cerca por lo cual apuraron el paso. 

—¡Estamos cerca! 

Fue cuando Daniel empezó a apurar el paso y Chris trató de seguirlo, estaban tan cerca de lograrlo.

—¡Último cargamento de la noche para Arcadia Bay listo! Preparémonos para partir. 

Daniel se acercó al tren y estaba preparado para subir, pero Chris no estaba siguiéndolo.

Estaba estático, tembloroso, asustado. 

—Daniel... 

—¿Que será lo primero qué haremos al llegar?

—Daniel...

—Podríamos ir a la playa, siempre me gusto ir a la costa. 

—¡No puedo hacerlo, Daniel! 

Daniel dejó de hablar para girarse a la dirección de Chris. 

—Yo... no puedo dejar todo atrás, no puedo olvidar... pero tampoco quiero perderte.

Por que se que te necesito. 

Pero es egoísta pedir que te quedes conmigo. 

Y... aunque tenga miedo de no volverte a ver, necesito que vuelvas a Seattle, ese es tu hogar. 

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer lentamente del rostro de Chris, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con la recompensa de tener a Daniel a su lado.

Pero hasta él mismo sabía que no tenía el valor de abandonar todo para estar a su lado, que no era correcto arrastrarlo hacía lo desconocido por más que su corazón lo pidiera. 

Lo quebraba profundamente la idea de dejarlo ir pero era mas la culpa de arruinar su vida de esa forma. 

—Lo... lo siento tanto —Daniel rodeó al contrarío en un cálido abrazo aferrándolo a su pecho, donde finalmente Chris quebró en un llanto silencioso. 

—Yo creí que esta podía ser nuestra oportunidad... de estar juntos, pero fui un idiota, quería que abandonaras todo solo por mí. 

Daniel no pudo evitar también sentirse culpable en el momento, estuvo a unos pasos de cometer una estupidez solo por no querer aceptar la idea de volver a irse. 

Ambos cayeron al suelo y el tren el cual iban a abordar partió a su destino, pero eso realmente no importaba, ya no importaba nada. 

Chris se separó de Daniel y pudo observar como este también dejó caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. 

El rubio tomó delicadamente la mano derecha de Daniel y la puso a la altura de su pecho. 

—...Promete que volverás. Promete que lo intentarás. Dime que nada cambiará. 

—No importa la distancia, Captain Spirit siempre contará con su SuperWolf.

Chris pudo sentirse más tranquilo, ambos tratarían de que lo suyo funcionara y el estaría dispuesto a esperar a Daniel.

—...Te amo. —Un débil susurro salió de los temblorosos labios de Chris, casi como un murmuro pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Daniel para que este lo pudiera escuchar. 

—También te amo. 

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta sus labios lentamente se unieron para formar un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos que no podían ser explicados. 

Chris se aferró a la camisa de Daniel con un suave agarre mientras que Daniel tomó con suavidad la parte baja del torso de Chris. 

Una corriente fría los golpeó en ese momento no solo a ellos, su alrededor se vio afectado también haciendo volar rocas, hojas y algunas ramas de árboles cercanos. 

El contacto entre ellos terminó y con ellos la corriente también se detuvo, pudieron como ver las hojas viajaban lentamente a su alrededor de ellos.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa. 

—Si, o podríamos quedarnos aquí un poco más. 

—Sólo espero que puedas volver para el invierno, extrañaré ver las estrellas contigo. 

—Yo extrañaré a mi estrella favorita. 

Tal vez la vida si necesitaba un misterio. 

Pero ellos no buscaban en los lugares perfectos

Deseaban quedarse viendo las constelaciones.

Pero rápidamente de volvieron fantasmas llenos de emociones. 

Y por mas encantadora que fue la suerte al reencontrarlos. 

Llegaron a quedar colgando de una mentira, pero finalmente... sabrán que volverán.

La próxima vez vuelva a la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno. Este fue el fin de Mystery Of Love ¿Ustedes sabían que este es el primer “longfic” que logré terminar?:0 (Con sus piedras en el camino obviamente) 
> 
> Todos los capítulos han sido una experiencia que me ha ayudado a crecer pero sin duda este para mi se lleva un lugar especial en mi corazón, realmente disfrute de principio a fin plasmar y redactar todo ¡Fue como coser y cantar! 
> 
> Este pequeño viaje terminó pero no significa que será lo ultimo que verán de mi, creo que es al contrario ¡Estoy empezando a trabajar en un nuevo fanfic! (Si, de esta misma pareja ya que es mi favorita) 
> 
> Quiero darle una mención especial a AlejaosBastard porque pues ella me ayudó a poner mi cabeza en orden y poder seguir~ 
> 
> Como dije al principio de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo la disfruté, significa mucho para mi. 
> 
> Peeeero, se que dije arriba que estoy trabajando en algo nuevo, solo que tendrá que esperar un poco (Parciales y proyectos ajenos al fandom) 
> 
> ¡Si desean saber cuando estoy trabajando en algo pueden ir a mi twitter! (@MC_Princess) o a mi tumblr, donde no suelo publicar demasiado sobre mis proyectos, solo son imágenes lindas uwu (ghostykaat) o pueden no seguirme, no los obligo ;~; 
> 
> Y ahora, voy a dar otro aviso, en concreto sobre este fanfic. 
> 
> Voy a subir un final alternativo, pero esperen sentados que no saldrá pronto~ (Esto no es LiS donde ninguno es canon, el canon es este :^]. ) 
> 
> Creo que ahora solo estoy divagando, estoy escribiendo esto con un ojo entrecerrado ( ; __ ; ) 
> 
> Espero verlos pronto ¿:D? Gracias por acompañarme a Chris Y Daniel en su misterio. 
> 
> Ciao~


End file.
